Human Error
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: Season 3 spoilers(Set after HLV):Molly Hooper is a prime example of human error when Jim Moriarty took advantage of her feelings for him to meet Sherlock. Now Moriarty is dead, the autopsy she has proves it is him but he is mysteriously back. Although the thing that bothers her most is this dead Jim doesnt have a scar on his chest. So the real question arises who did she date?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I do not own Sherlock. If I did I would have made sure that awesome kiss in the first few seconds was real! Sherlolly FTW! Molly was in his mind palace! Aaannnnd slapped his but dam she's a BAMF

**Title:**Human Error, Sherlock

**Summary:** Molly Hooper was positive Moriarty is dead. Sherlock had seen him shoot his brains out. Her boss, Mike Stamford who is also one of John's closest friends and whom they both trust, did the autopsy. The DNA results proves that it's Moriarty but this isn't the _Jim_ she dated… she stares at the picture of dead Moriarty on the slab before the autopsy had started. She specifically remembered he had a menacing scar diagonally across his chest onto the top of his ribs… _this _Jim has nothing but the wound from the autopsy… Who _did _she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter One**

Molly just stared at the telly blankly, her heart pounding heavily in her chest while the loop of Moriarty's video continued.

"Did you miss me?"

She was sure Moriarty's dead. Sherlock said that he shot the gun in his mouth. Sherlock saw him die. No one could obviously survive that. No one can go back from that, right? She's a doctor she knows what would have happened if he did actually survive that… he'd be brain damaged.

She tried to remember if she saw Moriarty's body on the slab when her boss Mike Stamford did the autopsy. But then she realized she never really saw the body she was too preoccupied doing _Sherlock's autopsy_ to be even be bothered by him, besides she didn't want to see Jim's body. It only fuels her anger of being used by a psychopath. She didn't even know who Jim really was until she saw his face on the telly and the papers, after he had stolen the crowned jewels, Sherlock didn't tell her (to protect her, she guesses). Her skin crawls with disgust when she remembered that kiss they shared one night, he fooled her into thinking he was this sweet guy full of romance that she thought she could fall for and help her get over Sherlock even only they've been out on two dates.

"Did you miss me?" the message looped again. It has been fifteen minutes since it first aired. She finally had the strength to turn it off before she'd throw up on due to her slow rising panic attack that she's having and it's bubbling in her stomach and threatening to escape her throat. She felt the stool behind her, collapsing to it. She held on the table so she wouldn't fall over.

She has been so out of it that she doesn't even remember her phone ringing; her hand just moved on its own and answered her phone. It took her a couple of seconds to comprehend that the voice on the other line has been calling out her name.

"Oi, Molly!" D.I Greg Lestrade says desperately.

She spoke up but it sounded like a groan, she clears her throat and her voice comes out hoarsely "Greg,"

"I've been trying to ring you the past five minutes." She could hear the relief in his voice, "I was about to call dispatch to check on you."

"So-sorry, I didn't hear the telephone." She says quietly.

"Did Molly finally answer?" Mrs. Hudson said on the other end. Lestrade probably went over to Baker Street to check on Mrs. Hudson when the broadcast started to air. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright." Molly says loudly this time. She could hear the two discussing whether or not it was safer for her to go to Baker Street while they wait for Sherlock to comeback.

Her heart did a funny dance at the mention of Sherlock's name. She mentally reprimanded herself; she's a grown woman and should act like a teenager when it comes to him. Sure, she can talk without stuttering anymore and has a little confidence being around him but she always has to mentally prepare herself and not do anything rash in order to seem calmer even though most of the time her heart would be racing in her chest. And also the fact that she hasn't seen Sherlock since Christmas eve, he was fairly odd that day. He was really nice. He dropped by the morgue without really needing anything from her or whatever he wanted and probably just forgot about it.

The first thing she had said to her was, "Merry Christmas." Then he stuck his hand out asking for a present, when all she did was stare at him confusedly he simply said, "Last time you were this nervous around me was a the around Christmas time a few years back, I figured you had a present."

Then the real reason why she was nervous around him walked in the door, Tom. He had a big smile on his face but when he saw Sherlock his face dropped into a frown and slight anger played on his face. Then he turned to Molly, the look on his face broke her heart. "I guess I'm early. I'll come back later." He slams the door behind him making her flinch.

She tries her best to avoid Sherlock's gaze. She didn't know why she felt wretched and guilty. What she does with her life and decides with her relationships is her business not his. And besides, Tom is only a friend… she can have dinner with friends... _right?_ When she finally looked up to meet his gaze beneath his stoic expression she saw a few emotions escape him, he looked disappointed, annoyed and _jealousy_… nah she ignored that last bit this is Sherlock, he doesn't have that emotion especially for her. "We're just friends, he wanted to do lunch." She explained, she started twirling the end of her hair and started to avoid his gaze again when he started to shake his head with disapproval.

"No need to explain, it is none of my business." He says firmly, he looks at the door as if waiting to see if Tom was going to barge back in again. After a few beats, he starts to speak again and in one breath which seems like it he deduces her, "It's normal to feel lonely on the holidays, enough that invitations from _ex_-fiancé's sounds like a _wonderful_ idea. Most couples tend to get back together due to the holiday blues even though the relationship was terrible but I'm guessing it's better to have a pretend happiness than the alternative of actually being alone since your mother has yet abandoned you to spend Christmas with future husband number four." He paused for breath and then continued, "Tom's familiar and he fills that empty void but there _was_ a reason why the engagement fell through, and I'm positive you can find someone more suitable for you. Being with someone just because you're lonely isn't a good enough reason, if you keep this up then your worse fear of becoming your mother would happen. Companionship doesn't always mean happiness, Molly." He said in one steady breath, he raises an eyebrow waiting for a destructive reaction form Molly who is just staring at him blankly trying to comprehend all he had said.

If she was just another person who doesn't know Sherlock, she'd probably slap him right now but he his right, as always, everything he says is always the truth. His lack always tact pains her because he always hits home especially where it hurts. She could always count in his honesty though even though it hurts to hear the truth, it's kind of like how Sherlock could always count on her slapping him hard across the face just in case he falls off the wagon again. She sighs an exasperated one, "You are probably right," she mumbles enough for him to hear.

A sly grin escapes his lips, probably surprised that she agreed quickly. He was hoping for an argument. He just hums in agreement. He places his hands behind his back and straightens up, "Well, Merry Christmas again Molly Hooper." He gives her a quick nod then turns to leave. He gets to the door and pauses for a moment , he turns to her "You probably want to inform Tom that you only seek friendship, from the slightly murderous look he gave me, he thinks you might want to give your failed engagement another go." He gives her a decent smile, a genuine Sherlock Holmes smile that rarely escapes his beautiful face; she's only seen it a few times when he's solved something that has baffled him, but this time the smile was directed at her, "Oh, and Molly, you are a lot stronger than you think." He leaves her before she could respond.

That day was also the last time she saw Tom as well. As Sherlock said Tom was thinking that they were getting back together. Sherlock was right about one thing, she was lonely but Tom was actually right for her. He loved her wholeheartedly, accepted her flaws, he was always there for her without asking for anything in return. It was _her _that was the problem, she wanted to be fair to Tom because he deserved better. He needed someone who loved him as much and was willing to give her heart whole heartedly. She _wasn't _right for him; she realized it as soon as Sherlock came back to her life after two years of being gone.

"Molly!" Lestrade's voice brought her back to the present, the desperation in his voice shows that he's been calling for his name for a while now, "If you're in any kid of trouble just say the word. I'll send dispatch straight away."

"No. I am sorry, I am alright. Just a bit shook up is all." She pinches the bridge of her nose. She realizes this will not be the first time she's going to be asked if she's alright. This thought gave her a slight migraine.

"I'll have Donavan—"

"No Greg, I am quite alright. Just keep an eye out on Mrs. Hudson for Sherlock." She says quietly into the phone. She knows that Sherlock has been sent away for the crime he committed against Magnussen. She doesn't know the extent of it and what exactly happened but John briefly filled her in with the details, from John's distraught she knows she wouldn't be able to see Sherlock for a while maybe forever. But now she's sure England probably needs Sherlock because of Moriarty.

"Alright," he sighed in defeat. One thing he knows about her is that if she makes up her mind no one can change it (well maybe except for Sherlock) it'll be pointless to argue with her. "If anything comes up give me a ring." He demanded.

"Straight away."

"Mrs. Hudson please sit down—" She heard Greg reprimand Mrs. Hudson before he hung up on her, the act made her smile a bit.

Molly told herself to get up and continue whatever it was she was doing before the broadcast. To treat today like a normal day, "As if a criminal mastermind hasn't risen from the dead… the same criminal mastermind that you went on a date and possibly may have kissed or not… or even slightly enjoyed…."She mumbled to herself. And as if on cue one of her co-workers walked in the lab and asked her if she was alright. _So it begins, _she thinks to herself.

She didn't hear from Sherlock that day, or the day after that or after that. She wasn't offended or anything, she knows he's keeping a low key away from the press and Moriarty's spying eyes. Though she knows Sherlock is keeping a close watch (well in his own way…) she didn't notice it until a coworker mentioned that there are more homeless people around the area. When she started to pay attention on the homeless people and it's the same people that helped her with Sherlock's _death_.

It wasn't five days after the broadcast till she got a text from Sherlock. She was sitting at her flat after finishing a glass of wine that she drank in one gulp due to a very stressful day at work, and the fact that she saw Tom today…

_Alright? – SH_

_Yeah. It's not every day though that someone who I thought was dead comes back to life and taunts all of England if they miss him… - Molly_

She doesn't know what prompt her to send a long text to a simple question, maybe it's the second glass of wine that she had drank in less than ten minutes and she's definitely feeling the after effects of being a lightweight and swearing off alcohol, the last time she had a drink was the night she broke off her engagement with Tom. she was kidnapped by her friends forcing her to drink her loneliness away by taking shots of tequila. The night turned into a fun night she barely remembered but a very miserable morning after thus her swearing off drinking.

Minutes has passed and she still hasn't gotten a response from him, it doesn't bother her anyway he doesn't really enjoy small talks. She's already talked too much for a simple question he had asked. But to her surprise he responded to her text, as she read it a smile formed on her lips.

_Well, apparently it happens twice in a year. A supposedly dead person comes back to life to surprise England. –SH_

_That's true but I knew you weren't dead... –Molly_

_Fair enough –SH_

_Is he really alive, Sherlock? -Molly_

It took him a few minutes to respond and his response didn't surprise her either.

_I do not know. –SH_

An honest answer from Sherlock, she's positive that he's frustrated and probably still haven't eaten just to figure out what is happening. But she let it go, Sherlock will eventually figure this mystery out, he always does.

She stares at her empty glass of wine and was contemplating if she wanted another drink or not. "One more glass, Molly then you go to bed." She told herself. She indulges herself with another glass of wine and places the half empty bottle of wine back in her cupboard. Sitting on the side of her bed, she finishes the glass in one gulp again. And she only has one person to blame for this.

_Tom._

Other than the fact that they were short staffed this morning so Molly had to deal with twice the work than she's normally used to not that she cannot handle stress but on her lunch break she saw Tom with a girl. She was getting ready to buy her lunch when Tom walked in with a girl, it wasn't any other girl it was one of Tom's past girlfriend before her. She froze when she saw him and ran away not even getting her food but not before Tom saw her and ran after her.

"_Molly, wait." He called after her, she saw him pat the girl's shoulder then she could hear footsteps after her. "Molly, please." He begged._

_She sighed, she turned to him. "Hello Tom," she smiles at him even though inside a strong confusing emotion empowers her but she doesn't really know what she's feeling. Was she jealous, angry, happy, or maybe a little relieved that he's found someone now… she certainly doesn't know?_

"_Molly, I-I Mo-Molly," he started to stutter. She knew that stutter too well, that's when he's nervous and guilty. He did that when he tried to hide his surprise to propose to her._

_She stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, "Tom, it's alright… I'm glad you're happy. I really am…" She smiles at him. "You deserve to be happy, Tom." She raises her toes and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She gives him one more look and turns to leave him. After that she was starving all day, annoyed at her coworker for calling in sick, and confused if she was really happy for Tom or not._

Toby jumping on her lap brought her to the present again. The cat kept rubbing its head on her palm wanting attention. Molly obliged and started patting the cats head between his ears. "Looks like it's you and I tonight…." She mumbles to herself, the cat just purring in agreement. "As always…"

She opens her table side drawer and there it was sitting on the edge taunting her was her engagement ring. She picks it up , staring at it. She knows most people are supposed to return the ring back but Tom wouldn't take it back, he kept saying that it was a gift. His voice echoed in her mind the night she broke their engagement.

"_I love you Molls, I can make you happy. I know I will. I'm not blind, I know what this is _really _about I've seen the way you look at him. But I know this much, he can never make you need, I don't think he is capable of that. Please keep the ring Molly just in case you want to come back to me, whenever you are ready to get what you truly need and what you truly deserve."_

She puts the ring on her finger, "What the hell is matter with you!" she scolds herself. Toby jumps off her lap and goes into his usual corner hissing at her for scaring him. She hates this part of herself when she feels lonely. She likes to end up sabotaging herself by always wanting something she cannot have. Though she admits she doesn't really want Tom back, she thinks she just wants the thought of Tom, a person who loves her as much as she loves Sherlock. She realized as soon as Sherlock came back a year ago that she never was over him. She had told herself that the only way she'd be able to accept someone's love is to be over Sherlock... she needs to be free of him…

She hugs on her pillow as she falls onto her bed. Staring at her ring again, hoping that if she was good enough she'd someday find someone would love her as much as Tom did and as much as she loves Sherlock. She closes her eyes succumbing into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this. :) I'm just trying this out, I know it's not going anywhere yet, but I am planning to. SOOOO please review and all that it helps with inspiration :)**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be part of chapter one but I wrote waay too much. But I do not own this show… I want to sooo bad I would have been really happy if I was! And don't forget to review lovelies :) it makes me happy and helps me write more… PLEAASEEE? ;)

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Molly Hooper was positive Moriarty is dead. Sherlock had seen him shoot his brains out. Her boss, Mike Stamford who is also one of John's closest friends and whom they both trust, did the autopsy. The DNA results proves that it's Moriarty but this isn't the _Jim_ she dated… she stares at the picture of dead Moriarty on the slab before the autopsy had started. She specifically remembered he had a menacing scar diagonally across his chest onto the top of his ribs… _this _Jim has nothing but the wound from the autopsy… Who _did _she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Molly awoke to the sound of her mobile ringing. She sat up quickly and regretted it immediately. Her head started to pound and the world started to spin around her, the after effects of a hang-over and the sunlight shining in her eyes affecting her heavily. Blindly, she reaches for her phone and answered it without looking at who was calling, "Molly Hooper," she groaned on the phone.

"Had a long night?" John Watson's voice asked amusingly on the other end.

She straightens out, wide awake now. John never calls her, he always just texts. "Everything alright?" she asks and then starts to ramble, "You rarely call, everyone alright? Mary? Mrs. Hudson? … Sherlock?" his name was hard to say, she wasn't sure what how she would react if she something would have happened to him.

John cleared his throat trying to hide a laugh, "No everyone is alright, although Sherlock is bored. You know how dangerous that is." She could hear the annoyance in his voice, she lets out a smile wondering what drastic thing Sherlock has done.

"Oh that's good." She scratches her head confused, she still doesn't know why he's calling. Then she remembered that John and Mary had a doctor's appointment today. "Everything good at the doctor's then?"

"Yeah everything is perfect, good and healthy. Other than the fact that Mary and I are expecting her a sooner than expected. So Mary is on bed rest till then,"

"That is total rubbish and you know it." She heard Mary protest, "I believe that the more movement I do the faster this bugger comes out the better. I am exhausted of being pregnant."

"Oh that's great!" Molly tried her best to hide her giggle. Every time she's talked to Mary, she is always trilled about being a mother, she couldn't wait to hold their baby girl and raise her. But being pregnant? Not so much.

"Yes it is," John says. He sounds distracted. She could hear muffled arguments on the other end, she could tell him covering the mouth piece.

"John I'm sure whatever it is you need to tell me I can handle it."

He clears his throat, "Actually, I need a favor." He says with guilt.

"Of course, anything," she says enthusiastically. She made a promise to herself that she'll do anything to make it up to John, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade for putting them through the lie that broke their hearts because of Sherlock's supposed death.

"I can't really leave the house now just in case Mary would go into labor at any moment." John continued as if he didn't hear her enthusiasm of helping him.

"Yes John, anything at all. I can help" Molly insisted.

"Well, Would you be able to keep an eye on Sherlock for me?"

"Wh-what?" She stutters. This request surprised her, _why does he need watching? _"What about Mrs. Hudson?" she asks instead.

"She needs to go to Amsterdam for the weekend, her sister having surgery. And someone needs to keep Sherlock sane or possibly so he wouldn't do anything stupid."

She bites her lip, so much for trying to be_ free_ from Sherlock. "So your favor is to baby-sit Sherlock?"

"Of course not. Sherlock would break us both if we see it that way or even finds out about it. It's just—"

Molly smirked, "Yeah, I understand." She looks at her clock on the bedside table it was two o'clock. She was hung over and over slept she meant to get up early to do a few errands today, bur she guesses not. "Imma do a bath and I'll be there before Mrs. Hudson would leave hopefully."

"She's not leaving till 5." He says. "Thank you for this."

"No problem…" She responds. "Send my love to Mary."

It was around four in the afternoon when she finally got to 221B Baker Street, She stares at the door for a moment. She prepare herself before seeing Sherlock knowing how he can affect her. _Alright Molly, don't be all pathetic… and don't stutter around him…_

She takes a deep breath reaching to use the knocker but before she could reach for it Mrs. Hudson opens the door with a suitcase on her hand, she looks up and sees Molly standing there staring at her blankly. "Oh hello dear," Mrs. Hudson greets her with a big smile. She drops her suitcase and gives Molly a big hug. "How are you?" she pulls away squeezing Molly's arms.

"I'm doing wonderful." Molly answers with a big smile, "Very wonderful…" she glances at the suitcase, "Amsterdam this weekend?" the suitcase looks a bit bigger for a weekend trip.

"Help me with the suitcase dear, it is a bit too heavy for me I believe…" Mrs. Hudson asks gesturing to suitcase and the taxi that pulled up behind them just a second ago. "Oh you know, my sister phoned me the day before asking for a visit since she's having surgery as well. I haven't seen her in ages so I figured why not… Oh thank you dear." She says when Molly stuffed the heavy suitcase in the trunk.

_This is certainly way too heavy for a weekend trip… _Molly notices. "You are quite welcome…" she shuts the trunk and follows Mrs. Hudson at the door where she grabs her pocketbook.

"My younger sister was always soo—"

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock yelled from upstairs that startled both the ladies.

Molly looks up frowning, _he is so childish sometimes it's ridiculous…. _

"Oh, dear." Mrs. Hudson muttered under her breath. "Tell Sherlock there's food in my freezer he can heat up if he wants food. At least tell him to eat, I do not think he has eaten for at least three days now… he usually comes to see me if he's hungry." She says but most likely to herself as Molly opened the cab door for her. She smiles at Molly appreciatively.

"I'll try I doubt he'll listen to me." Molly mumbles.

Mrs. Hudson shakes her head and giggles, "Oh I highly disagree. I'm sure if you dine with him and talk about the interesting things he collects from you I think he will oblige."

"Cadaver body parts?" Molly's eye brows met in confusion.

Mrs. Hudson shivered, "None of that talk here… You're a lady." She scolds as she squeezes her hand together.

"I am sorry." Molly looks down in shame, but she's hiding the smile in her face. She bites her lip looking up, "Have a good trip."

"I'll be back as soon as I can, dear. Thank you for keeping Sherlock company." She leans forward to whisper to Molly. "Ever since this events happening he's been more secluded more lately. That man just keeps trying to solve the puzzle. I on the other hand am glad his back. It is all I care about."

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock calls loudly again.

Molly shakes her head in disapproval. She was about to say something to Mrs. Hudson but she snuck inside the taxi and shut the door, she opens the window. "I'll head back as soon as I can. As soon as my sister recovers and I'll get on that next plane home." She says way too enthusiastically than normal.

Molly eyes her curiously remembering that the suitcase was certainly not just for a weekend trip, "Mrs., Hudson, what surgery is your sister having?" she asks tentatively.

Mrs. Hudson giggles, "Have her tonsils removed. Alright take care dear. Food in the freezer. Heathrow Airport please." She says in one breath and the taxi takes off after she waves at Molly.

Molly just stood there waving hesitantly still kind of surprised that Mrs. Hudson left that fast as if she's trying to break out of Baker street, _or_ worse Sherlock. She shrugs off the thought and enters the flat shutting the door firmly behind her.

She could hear Sherlock playing his violin. The first time she heard him play the violin was three Christmases ago. She stood at this exact spot listening to him play, mesmerized by the beautiful music that was playing. When he stopped playing she walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Mrs. Hudson, I am out of tea—." He sat down on his chair scratching the bow on his head while with his free hand started plucking the string on his violin. He looks up at her and the surprise look on his face disappeared as soon as it escaped his façade. "Hello Molly." He says

"You're out of tea? Want me to make some?" She points to the kitchen as if asking permission to go to the kitchen which she has never been; she usually just stays in the living room away from his lab mess in the kitchen.

He shakes his head, and continued to pluck on his violin. "No, it's quite alright. I figured I'd let Mrs. Hudson do something I'm sure she has nothing else to do." He said. He looks like he's trying to tune his violin.

She bit to hide a smile. The flat is a mess yet it is a tidy mess at the same time. From what she notices, it seems like Mrs. Hudson has been cleaning up after Sherlock and he is deliberately keeping it a mess probably just to annoy Mrs. Hudson or just because he is Sherlock and he can do whatever he wants. "Mrs. Hudson left for Amsterdam already."

He hummed, "So it would seem," he said plainly. "I don't think Amsterdam is a good idea for her, with her favored habit that is legalized there." He sets his violin on the crook of his neck and starts playing.

She leaned on the door as she watched him play. She had to mentally tell herself to not stare at him like a love-sick puppy. He plays so beautifully that for some reason all she could see is him. It took her a few seconds to realize that he has stopped playing and was staring at her. "Oh, sorry…" she looked away from his mesmerizing gaze and just start touching her hair, twirling the ends of it when she still could feel his eyes on her. "You play beautifully." She mumbled.

"So have you heard from Tom lately?" he asks nonchalantly. He straightens the bow to his eye level as if he's trying aim at something far away.

"Um, so-sorry? What?" his question got her by surprise. Did he found out about her bumping into Tom yesterday? Surely if his homeless network knew about it it's something he doesn't really need to know or honestly it is none of his business.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "You heard me. I assume you two patched things up?" he sounded disappointed and _annoyed._ When Molly just stared at him vacantly not understanding what he is on about, he got tired of having her understand what he meant. With his bow he pointed to her left hand.

A sudden realization that she has done something terribly wrong; she finally understood what he had meant and the fact her left hand got heavier and heavier. She could feel her ears burn of embarrassment, "Oh dear god," She was staring at her left hand and staring right back at her was the engagement ring she wore last night due to her drunken lonely state. "Oh bloody hell!" she cusses under her breath as she hastily takes the ring off and stuffs it in her pocket. _I need to give to return this damn ring back it seems desperate…_

"I-I" she sighs, "I have no explanation for this, other than a half bottle of wine. And no, we didn't get back together." She says quietly. She hugs herself tightly and squeezes her arms using her nails hoping that this was all a bad dream. She did not just wear her engagement ring of her failed relationship. "Women, we do silly things that we can't explain or understand."

Sherlock hummed and stands up to set the violin on the table. "Are you just going to stand there? There is a chair available to sit on. Unless you're comfortable standing there but I highly doubt that since you've had a few to drink last night and a best remedy for a hang-over is usually more sleep or just sitting. Not that I know what your remedy is." he walks to the couch on the end of the room to examine the pictures on the wall. The pictures are the crime scene at Jim Moriarty's death and the buildings around it. There are also drawings of possible scenarios of how Moriarty survived the gun shot. One picture she could clearly was a sniper at another building shooting at him to make it look and sound like he did shoot himself. She decided to not look at them because it'll probably give her a headache trying to decipher all his theories.

She sits on the John's chair and just looks at Sherlock who is standing very just his head slightly moving around the pictures. "So how have you been?"

"Mildly bored," He says dryly. He scratches his head using his bow. He is studying his theories again trying to determine if there are thing that he has missed. The mystery of Moriary's _fake_ suicide has frustrated him since that video loop was aired. He spends most of his mornings staring at the wall, adding new information that he'd collect from his mind palace. "Molly, what do you think? What is your _theory_?"

She looks at the ceiling seeing if there are answers there, she had thought about this before but never dwelled on it too much. "It might already be on your wall there."

"Doesn't matter, I need a second opinion to see if it is possible."

She took a deep breath and said the first thing that she thought was possible when Moriarty's _rise from the dead_, "That he _is_ still dead but there are criminals out there that wants England to think that he is still alive to give a face for fear. Having a face makes it more powerful." She cocks her head to his direction and Sherlock was just looking back at her with a dark grin on his face which made her nervous, "What?" she said shakily

He raised an eyebrow, teasing her. "Just remembering how brilliant you are."

Her heart raced when she realized that he was giving her a compliment, "Thanks." She mumbled.

He turned back into the wall and started twirling his bow making it hit something on his ankle. He kept doing that for a few more seconds until she notices that he is actually aiming something on his ankle… _something_ that is attached to his ankle. It was a little anklet thing that blinked green every few seconds. "Sherlock, what is that?" she points at the thing around his ankle.

He hummed and looked down into his ankle; he pulls the pant leg, "This lovely thing? It's my ankle monitor." He says mildly, she could tell that he was rolling his eyes.

"Ankle monitor?" this was the first time she's heard that he's wearing a _tracker_. Then she realized why John had asked to keep an eye out on Sherlock, it basically means _'Make sure Sherlock doesn't do anything stupid while no one is watching to set off his anklet monitor and have the whole British Army come and arrest the world's only consulting detective.'_

"Yes, technically I am still a criminal who murdered Magnussen in cold blood and everyone thinks I am still England's only hope to solve _this_ mystery." He whips his violin bow to his wall of evidence. "Not everyone in the government believes that Moriarty is still alive but thinks this is a hoax for fear as you guessed but handful of them also thinks that _I_ started this hoax to be able to get back to England. And since it has been about a week since the possible resurrection of the famous criminal consultant, they are starting to be suspicious." He steps over the table and walks towards her. "Thus, my lovely jewelry to tie me with the government, they should have at least taken me out for dinner." He grins at her when he brings a chuckle to her lips.

They locked eyes for a few second until she looked away blushing. _Pathetic Hooper…_ she mentally scolds herself. She doesn't understand what _he _has that has gotten her smitten from the beginning. Sure, He is very easy on the eyes, high cheek bones, beautiful curls on his hair, bright blueish-green eyes, and quite every charming if he _wants_ to be but he wasn't your normal bloke you'd want to date or even get stuck in an elevator with because you will tell you thinks that you either do not know about yourself or hide due to the subject being too sensitive. Most normal people would despise him the first time words would escape his lips and then he would have the guts to ask what was wrong having no clue that he had offended them.

She swallowed her nerves and looked up at Sherlock who was still eying her curiously, they were just staring at each other for a few more moments until she caved and finally spoke up, "Are you hungry?"

The playfullness in his face dropped and turned into a mild annoyance, he shrugged off her question and then sat down on the chair, "No."

"Sherlock…" She warned him. "When was the last time you ate?"

Humming, he places his hands together and rests chin on his fingers, "Does it matter?" he says coldly.

Molly rolls her eyes; she knows that it means he hasn't eaten for a while. She remembered the conversation they had a few years back that he doesn't eat when he's working. He's heard from John once that Sherlock would go for days or a week one time before eating. As a doctor she knows how dangerous that is, even though how much someone who thinks they are indestructible, one's body would eventually break if they don't take of themselves. She is trying to formulate what she is planning to say to say without winding him up.

"Am to understand that you are here to _watch _me? Because Mrs. Hudson is busy smoking it up with her sister who is probably going to have a minor surgery in a few days," he raises an eyebrow when Molly had a grin on her face, "While John and Mary are getting ready for their little girl who is getting ready to say hello to the world in the next seventy two hours, maybe." He lowers his head so the tips of his fingers are touching his lips.

She just started spatting out excuses so he wouldn't be annoyed at her, "Well no. You got to eat Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson has frozen food I can cook. You are a grown man you don't need a baby sitter. Or maybe I just did it so I decided to embarrass myself around you by wearing that ring… then possibly you can give me that _I am better off _story to boost up my ego or _maybe _I just want you to eat." She raises an eyebrow at him as well, but he wasn't looking at her.

He just grunted. A sign that he wasn't paying attention to her, he is slowly putting her on mute. Any second now she could keep talking but he would hear a word she would be saying… then she remembered what Mrs. Hudson said to her before she left. _I'm sure if you dine with him and talk about the interesting things he collects from you I think he will oblige._ "So Sherlock I'll make you a deal…" she leans forward to get his attention.

He meets her gaze intensely, interest shining in his eye. He learns forward and grins darkly as if he just thought of a diabolical plan that is dangerous, "And if it interest me I'll listen." He says dryly.

"In the morgue I have a donated body of a 22 year old who has suffered from Alice-in-Wonderland syndrome..." she says slowly with a hint of playfulness in her voice. "If you eat at least, I probably could give you his brain you can do experiments on. _If you'd like…" _Then he perked up and she could see the twinkle in his eyes like how little kids would be handed candy after being on time out.

The façade immediately dropped into an uninterested look and he leaned back on his chair, "Maybe." He says coolly.

Molly smiled and stands up, "Alright, good. What would you like to eat?"

Sherlock looked like he was considering this thought; he taps on the hand rest. "Dim sum, There is this place—"

"I know where you buy your dim sum. I'm sure if I go there tell them it is for you they'd probably know what to make. Am I correct?"

"And here you go reminding me that how brilliant you are." He stands up and walks over to his wall again.

"I try my best… I try." She shrugs.

She was about to head out the door when Sherlock clears his throat, "Molly, you are better off with out Tom and you look good too." He smiles sincerely at Molly.

A smile that made her heart race heavily threatening to jump out of her chest and maybe even making her knees buckle, turning her into a mumbling idiot if she starts talking_ but_ she knows him well enough that this smile usually has a hidden agenda towards it. She may find charms affecting her at times but she can deflect it just as much as well. She smirks at him, "Thanks Sherlock. And _no,_ you are still eating dinner before I give you that brain." Words she never think would ever say out loud, are the only words that could _make_ her do anything she wants him to. (or at least try.)

He frowns at her before she walks out the door with a smile on her face. He _did_ give her a compliment and it felt did make her feel better and forgt about her problems actually the butterflies in her stomach is spreading making her fingertips all tingly…. _Oh I am in so much trouble…_

* * *

**A:N**_: Alice-in-Wonderland syndrome (AIWS, named after the novel written by Lewis Carroll), also known as Todd's syndrome[1] or lilliputian hallucinations, is a disorienting neurological condition that affects human perception. Sufferers may experience micropsia, macropsia, or size distortion of other sensory modalities. A temporary condition, it is often associated with migraines, brain tumors, and the use of psychoactive drugs. It can also present as the initial sign of the Epstein-Barr Virus (see mononucleosis).[2] Anecdotal reports suggest that the symptoms of AIWS are fairly common in childhood,[citation needed] with many people growing out of them in their teens. It appears that AIWS is also a common experience at sleep onset. Alice in Wonderland Syndrome can be caused by abnormal amounts of electrical activity causing abnormal blood flow in the parts of the brain that process visual perception and texture.[3]_

I hope this is alright. It is super long… I hope you guys like this. Please review… it helps me want to write some more. And I am shamelessly gonna plug my other shelolly story You Owe Me. Alriiiight if you like this story theeennnn revvviewwww.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just keep writing hoping to get more attention to this one. So if you like pleeeaase review hehe :)

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Molly Hooper was positive Moriarty is dead. Sherlock had seen him shoot his brains out. Her boss, Mike Stamford who is also one of John's closest friends and whom they both trust, did the autopsy. The DNA results proves that it's Moriarty but this isn't the _Jim_ she dated… she stares at the picture of dead Moriarty on the slab before the autopsy had started. She specifically remembered he had a menacing scar diagonally across his chest onto the top of his ribs… _this _Jim has nothing but the wound from the autopsy… Who _did _she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Lately Molly has been dreaming of her past memories. It's usually the ones she tries to forget because she is supposed to be trying to get over Sherlock and not think about the moments she had with him when all he feels for her is just friendship while she wanted more or even_ think _she wanted more. But she tries to hide her _true_ feelings she can't fool her subconscious. The desire grows stronger the more she sees him. She dreams of the night of Sherlock's fall.

_You were wrong you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you but you were right I am not okay._

_What do you need?_

_You._

Molly entered her flat and the first thing she does is call on her cat. She wants to grab the cat and maybe smother it with unwanted affection just so she can comfort herself. Sometimes she hopes that she should have just gotten a dog instead of a cat so she could have something that would love on her if she's lonely. But for some reason she always _wants_ something she can't have or really love one that only needs her when he's bored-like _him._

"Toby?" she called again, sometimes he does come when she'd holler for him. And _most _of the time he'd just ignore her. Giving up, she sighs. "Alright time to raid my liquor cabinet…" she mumbles as she turns off her hallway light and head to the kitchen.

Having lived in this flat for years now it is always safe for her to walk around in the dark (even though at times she is clumsy) besides she wants to dwell in the darkness at the moment, it comforts her. Tonight Sherlock jumped to his supposed death. An hour ago she just finished his autopsy and declared his cause of death. The worse of it all was lying to John.

Watching him breakdown in front of her because he refused to believe that Sherlock isn't dead, made her feel so wretched for lying to him. She wanted to tell him that Sherlock wasn't dead; this was all for protecting everyone. So she just cried and hugged John who just kept mumbling that _it's all a trick. _They both just collapsed on the floor trying to comfort each other. Mike Stamford offered to take John home or a pub while he demanded Molly to take the night off, which she gladly obliged.

And here she is staring at her liquor cabinet. Molly isn't so much of a drinker anyways so she doesn't even know why she's keeping a liquor cabinet, she is sure it is empty. Turning on the kitchen light, she opens the cabinet and she was right it was empty. She steps on her tip toes and she found a lonely bottle of scotch that an ex-boyfriend left three or four years ago.

She mentally frowns at herself when her logic just jumped out the window as she even tries to consider drinking it. She grabbed a glass and a couple pieces of ice pouring the scotch in the glass. Watching the ice finally melt, she pinches her nose and drinks it all in one gulp. The burns in her throat of the almost caused her to choke. She exhales as she feels the little tingle in her stomach that slowly warming her up. She stares at the bottle again and decided to take another drink from the bottle before the ice completely melts. Pinching her nose she takes another mouthful but at least this time it went down a little bit smoother. She can definitely tell her empty stomach is warmed up by the alcohol and her light weight self is feeling the effects of the scotch. She is positiveshe is feeling _pretty_ good.

"Toby!" she calls again hoping the cat would come to her. If he did then her night would be a little better. She might even forget that she betrayed her friends to believing that Sherlock is dead and worse part of it all, she might not a long time. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Then she could hear Toby purring as if someone was petting him. The last time he made those noises, Jim Moriarty was petting him. With haste, she turned on her living room light. She almost bit her lip to bleed to prevent herself from screaming and her heart almost leaped out of her chest because she was startled.

Sherlock was sitting on the couch with Toby on his lap; he was rubbing the feline between the ears. He just kept his head staring outside the window as if all the answers to his current dilemma is there.

"Christ, Sherlock. You almost gave me a coronary…" She says between breaths trying to regulate her pulse. She swore it stopped beating for a second and then it raced at the same time. She wiped her lips of any scotch residue and that's when she was aware that she had just downed two full glasses of scotch on an empty stomach, she could feel her face burn not the she is blushing but because she is getting really tipsy to a point that she might be sloshed, though she will clearly not admit to it.

"What are you doing here?" She questions softly, "I figured you've left London by now." She whispers and she still bites her lip just in case the tears that have threatened to escape her eyes would fall.

Sherlock stopped petting Toby and he turned to face Molly. He had a distant look in his eyes, it seems like he just sees through her. The hopelessness, sadness and the blank stare in his eyes caused her heart to ache that she had to look away when a tear had fallen. He has lost everything, his friends, his job, his life, his job and his reputation. Moriarty did do what he had wanted, to burn Sherlock's heart… the only thing that Sherlock loved destroyed.

"John still believes in you. He thinks it's all lies…" Molly says sadly. She bites her inner cheek to stop herself from shedding anymore tears.

He looks back at the window ignoring her, "Molly, you should probably find a better spot for your hide-a-key. Keeping it under the welcome mat on your front door is too easy to find. As a single woman who lives alone, you should think of your safety more than convenience. You can't claim a break-in if they have easy access to your flat. You'd just be called foolish." He said dryly.

She had to hold her breath to stop herself from saying something rash. She knows he is just saying this to get a negative reaction from her so he'd forget whatever he is feeling at the moment, "Well then, where should I hide it?" she says with fake enthusiasm.

"I placed it in the tree pot by the elevator. It would make sense no one would decide to look there. And it is too far from your door to determine it is your key."

Instinctively, she turned trying to imagine seeing the elevator through the walls. She never even noticed a tree pot there before. She sighs and pouts, "Oh great… I'll have to walk way over there now." She grumbles. "Thank you so much." She says sarcastically.

He doesn't say anything and continued to petting Toby She smiled a little even though he looks sad and distraught at least Toby is giving him some comfort the same way she wants to but she knows she can't and it might not be welcome. "Surprised Toby warmed up to you quickly. He never really likes strangers. It took him two days to even let me near him when I first got him." Though Jim Moriarty did get along with Toby the first time they interacted…_but_ not that she needs to dwell on it or even mention it.

"We didn't have trouble the last time. He warmed up to me the second I walked in the door." He shrugs.

She nodded _sure the feline likes sociopaths._ "That's nice to hear—wait a tick! Did you say _last time?_" If she was sober she'd probably gotten what he had said a lot faster.

He just hummed, not really paying close attention to her.

"What do you mean—. " Then she _thinks _about it. A month ago she went on a weekend trip to Dublin with her best friends Marie Swan and Freya Charistia. She thought it was odd that when she came back Toby looked well fed and quite cuddly when usually if she leaves toby overnight alone he'd become very distant as if trying to punish her for not properly feeding him. "You—you…" she stuttered and started shaking her head in shock. She was in such a rush to leave that weekend her room was such a mess. Her friends forced her to purchase this ridiculous racy lingerie that she _accidentally_ left on her bed. "Oh god… what…"

"John's new shirt of the week wouldn't leave the flat and annoyed me with her trivial talking. I couldn't stand her so I know you were out of town. It was convenient for me."

She closed her eyes and counted to ten to stop herself from possibly stumbling her words or ask even more stupid questions, like what he meant by John's new shirt comment but decided against it. She knows that he has terms to John's lady friends that aggravate John and his _lady friends_ (it is his own fault anyways he dates around quite often than John likes to admit and also the fact that he never really has the time with any of them because of Sherlock. She shakes her head in disapproval. "Not a good excuse…"

He just shrugs knowing that what she had said doesn't really matter.

"What are you doing here Sherlock?" she asks the question that she mostly knows the answer to. Obviously she knows that she's the only one he can turn to right now.

"I don't understand the question. The events of today should make the situation obvious. I can't go back to Baker Street that would defeat the purpose of my fake suicide. You are intelligent Molly, I did not need to tell you this." He says wryly.

"Why not stay at your brother's?" She questions him annoyed at his insult at her. Normally she would just apologize and take what he said as a modest compliment or pretend anyway but she is a little sloshed which means that she doesn't have the _nice_ filter in her but the truth is she knows why she is pushing him away. An hour ago she was ready to let go of him, to ready herself that he might not back for a while or even at all until he gets his name cleared and most importantly when everyone he cares for is safe. Being him this close to him seem like it'll hurt her more when he would leave and as always his presence always makes her nervous turning her into a teenager which she hates (but she never could stop herself from acting like that around him).

He laughs humorlessly, "Of course if I stay at my dear brother's house I think you wouldn't have to worry about keeping my death a secret as to I'd be killed by him. He and I can only stand each other a few moments at a time or one gets brutally murdered." He looks at her deep in her eyes though he says this all in sarcasm she could she a hint of sadness in his eyes. He stands up, "I can leave if you wish."

"No! Stay!" she speaks rather too quickly that she sounds like she is begging him, "I mean, no you are welcome to stay as long as you need Sherlock." She could feel her heart racing on her neck but she tells her self to calm down. She needs to be strong for him. "You can even take my room." Her suggestion surprises her but she couldn't stop herself from offering anything that would make him more comfortable.

"Molly," he slowly walks towards her and stops when he was only a few inches from her, he rests his hand on her shoulder and smiles sadly, "I appreciate all of this. More than I can say."

"You can always count on me Sherlock." She repeats what he had said to her earlier in the evening knowing that she is saying the truth. She tries her best to keep his powerful gaze upon her when her instinct is look away blushing like a little school girl. She found her inner strength to act normally around him, she feels different around him now… more comfortable under her skin while being with him. "_Always.._"

"I know." He leans forward and plants a small kiss on her cheek then heads into her bedroom shutting the door softly behind him.

She touches her cheek and it's still warm from his kiss. If she sees herself in the mirror she knows that she is smiling like an idiot despite the situation he is in. She glances at her bedroom and the smile on her face drops. She wished she could do more for him but leaving him alone to his thoughts is the best thing she can offer him. She shuffles to the couch and falls head first, ignoring the growl from Toby when she almost fell on top of him. Grabbing a pillow, she hugs herself as if the pillow alone is all the comfort she needs and also wishing that she would sober up soon because the surrounding around her is spinning. Now that she didn't have to act normal around Sherlock she can finally allow herself to be drunk.

She closed her eyes she could see John's devastation when told him that it was Sherlock on his slab, it was never a trick he is actually dead. She started sobbing heavily, she cried for lying to her friends. She's crying the tears Sherlock wouldn't shed even though he has lost everything. And lastly she is crying for herself for loving something this much and not asking anything for return as long as they are happy, but he isn't, he is miserable and she can't do anything about it but just bawl like a bumbling moron.

She weeps until her tears turned into dry sobs… the dry sobs that exhausted her, heaving her eyelids and finally sleep but not before Toby curled beside her. Despite sleeping in sadness she was grateful that she had a dreamless sleep. The last image in her eyelids before she woke up was Sherlock kissing her cheek.

Her eyes fluttered open, the sun shining brightly on her eyes. If it wasn't for a fact that he woke up on her couch with a horrible hang-over she would have believed that everything that had happened yesterday was a horrible nightmare. But alas, everything was real. Sherlock _jumped_ off the roof of St. Barts. All day today the news would be of the famous consulting detective and talking bad about him, who is hiding out in her room. It doesn't matter what matters what everyone says as long as the people that counts in Sherlock's life believes in him.

_She believes in Sherlock Holmes._

She was about to get up from her couch when she notices something at the corner of her eye. "Sherlock…" she whispers affectionately. He was sleeping on the floor on his stomach, his head turned towards her direction. He looks so serene in his sleep, like an innocent little child who didn't _die_ yesterday. One could totally believe that he is sweet, nice and charming and would never know that he could demean you and have you question your existence with one word, which he has done many times before.

Smiling to herself, her hands moved on its own without her even thinking about it, she touches the curls on his head that she had always wanted to feel and as she guessed they are quite soft.

"What are you doing?" he says groggily, eyes still closed. At least he doesn't sound annoyed just merely curious which is good.

She pulls her hands away immediately, "Sorry, Nothing." She sits up hugging her knees to her chest, embarrassed.

"Oh," He opens his eyes and gazes deep into her eyes.

They gazed at each other for a few more seconds, keeping her eyes on him she smiles. "Care for some breakfast?"

He returns her smile and nods, "And tea."

* * *

Molly wakes up from her dream to the sound of her mobile ringing. She blindly reaches for it and answers after she lets it ring a couple more times.

"Hello?" she says groggily but she was only greeted by silence. "You better answer…" She demanded at that same second her phone rang in her ear making he shriek and drop her phone on the floor. That is when she realized that it was a text alert and not a call. She picks up her phone to see that she has seven texts messages from Sherlock since One Am… it is two thirty. She groans as she reads the texts.

_Mrs. Hudson is out of tea. –SH_

_Never mind I found tea. She just hides them well. –SH_

_Though, she is out of sugar.—SH_

_Do you have any sugar? I prefer sugar cubes.—SH_

_Molly? –SH_

_If you are in any sort of trouble give me a ring. –SH _

She rolls her eyes, "Some of us sleep in the break of down, Sherlock…" she mutters to her phone. As she reads the last text message, her eyes widen in shock or mostly terror.

_If you do not answer in the next fifteen minutes I am coming to check if you are all right.—SH_

Her pulse rises trying to determine when he sent the last text, it was five minutes ago she still had a few minutes to stop him from doing something foolish by coming over at the dead of the night because he is a paranoid dingus for forgetting it's almost three am. In less than twenty four hours after Mrs. Hudson and John asked her to keep him out of trouble, here he is threatening to leave Baker Street to check on her when she has clearly been sleeping, _wonderfully_ she might add.

She carelessly put a robe and starts hopping over to put her shoes on while dialing Sherlock. It rang a couple times until she heard an echo ring on the other side of her door and since she doesn't have a home phone it could only mean one thing. Still trying to put on her other shoe, skipping out of her room and as she suspected Sherlock is in her kitchen rummaging through her cabinets.

Without looking at her, he asks "Don't mind me, Molly. Go back to sleep I'll be out of your way in no time."

She covers her mostly exposed body with her robe hurriedly, "What the bleeding hell are you doing, Sherlock?" She glowers at him when he briefly turns to look at her.

He stops and frowns at her, "If you didn't read the texts I sent. Mrs. Hudson is out of sugar and since you didn't answer i figured I'll check myself, seeing as you still kept the spare key where I've told you to hide it. I decided to use it than knock to wake you up."

She stares at him, her mouth gaping in disbelief. He already woke her up by texting her a _million_ times, granted only two of those texts woke her up; she is trying to process what he said and how ridiculous his excuse is. "Well, maybe next time I'll just move my spare key somewhere else where you can't find it." She says stubbornly.

He just gives her a dark grin, "On the pot next to it." He tells her knowingly.

She crosses her arms across her chest heavily and cursing under hear breath knowing that he is correct. She walks in to her kitchen while still glaring at Sherlock. Something on the caught her eye by the reflection of the bottom fridge, a rapid blinking of red when it usually is just short flashes of green on Sherlock's anklet. Then it hit her, he is _supposed_ to be on house arrest and yet here he is in her flat searching for sugar or whatever he is doing, in her cupboards. "Sherlock, your anklet is going ballistic…" she says nervously.

He just looked down seeming uninterested, "I guess I went over my three mile radius." he could hear Molly sputtering nonsense trying to form a sentence, so he adds "You better tell me where your sugar is and I'll head out before they get here."

"_They? _Who is _they?_" she hisses at him.

"My brother's _friends_ to possibly arrest me for violating my house arrest…" He grins amusingly.

She shakes her head furiously, "For Merlin's sake Sherlock there a Tesco less than a mile away from your flat! I live about five miles away from you! Why in god's name did you do that when you know it's going to set off!"

He just shrugged, "Just something to do."

She groaned in frustration, this_ is_ exactly what she needs right now. The secret service or the British army swarming in her flat when she's already walking on egg shells with her landlord for a noise complaint that she didn't do… _this_ will definitely get her evicted. "_Christ_ Sherlock!"

"They won't be here for another three minutes, enough time for me to get back. I still have my taxi waiting downstairs." His amusement with all of this is certainly aggravating her and he doesn't seem to care at all.

"Out!" she shouted heatedly and points at her front door.

His eyebrows met together in confusion, "I still haven't gotten what I was looking for." He insisted, "Besides I am sure your neighbors are going to think you are a fugitive or harboring one once _they _get here." He says sinisterly.

"Quit being such a prat Sherlock!" She scowls at him. She could feel the rage taking over her that she had to stop herself from cussing him out and wipe that stupid smirk on his face. they had a staring contest until she realized the longer she plays this out him is definitely giving what he wants which is to _annoy _her or his brother… she isn't sure yet. But she knows she isn't going to win this, it's Sherlock Holmes and whatever he wants he always gets and he _always _wins. She could feel herself giving in to his ludicrous request anyways because she also knows he doesn't really care about the secret service barging in here. He'd probably even talk them into leaving while questioning the level of their intelligence.

She sighs in defeat, "Fine Sherlock. Fine! How about you go home and I'll go to Tesco's and buy your damn sugar. Just please go before they breaks my door and try to bash your head in." the image made her smile a little.

"Good. With two minutes to spare..." he lifts his sleeve on his jacket to show her the watch he was wearing.

She could feel herself blush even more because he was wearing the watch she gave him for Christmas years back that present he embarrassed her with all their friends. According to John it was the first time he sincerely apologized to someone. Straightening up, she forgets that he is being sentimental and probably just needs a watch for convenience. "Yes. Let me do a bath and ill head out your way." She rolls her eyes, "Now please go."

He smiles at her and nods, "Fair enough." He heads out the door to leave but not before he turns to her with a devious smile on his face, "Oh and Molly, I need tea as well Mrs. Hudson was out." He shuts the door behind him before she could respond but the look of death she gave him before the door closed was all the answer he needed.

She slaps her hand on to her forehead, she didn't even realize she was holding her breath and clenching her fist into a ball until she could taste blood from the inside of her cheeks because she was biting it. She knew he _loved_ to flirt with danger when he's bored but not to a point of annoying her just to get a reaction or whatever he was _playing _at. She also couldn't believe someone that could be charming when he wants to be could be so _childish_ if he doesn't get what he wants but what annoys her more is she _can't _resist his charms. She needs to at some point she has to…. I mean she already can stand up for herself _sometimes._

Sighing in defeat, she walks to her bathroom so she can head to Baker Street and hoping to god she would keep him entertained enough to not test the secret service again. She stares at her mirror and the girl just stares back at her giving her a disappointed look, she rolls her eyes at her reflection. "I know, I know... You're insane as well."

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter three… I hope you enjoyed this! Check out my other story too if you haven't… You Owe Me. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite it helps getting the updates faster. :P :) Ohh in two chapters sht is gonna go down…lol ahhhhh please be patient :)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just keep writing hoping to get more attention to this one. So if you like pleeeaase review hehe :) please don't forget to review if you like it….

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Season 3 spoilers(Set after HLV):Molly Hooper is a prime example of human error when Jim Moriarty took advantage of her feelings for him to meet Sherlock. Now Moriarty is dead, the autopsy she has proves it is him but he is mysteriously back. Although the thing that bothers her most is this dead Jim doesnt have a scar on his chest. So the real question arises who did she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Molly had arrived at Baker Street an hour after Sherlock _broke in _her flat. She was carrying a bag from Tesco containing tea, his _damn_ sugar cubes and a couple other good junk just in case he wanted to eat. She was about to use the knocker when she notices the door was slightly open. Shrugging to herself, she knows he is expecting her so it made sense if he left the door unlocked and open, _right?_

She was almost at the door when she heard two people talking. She recognized Sherlock's voice and the other person she had to think about, though the fact that the back of her head is standing up due to the coldness of his voice then she realized who it was there is only one person that could intimidate her that much by just the voice, Sherlock's brother. Mycroft Holmes.

"Do you deem it wise to test me, little brother?" Mycroft asks coldly.

"I needed tea. I figured I'd acquire some." He replies uninterestedly.

Molly rolls her eyes, and mentally scoffs. _Right and wakes me up in the dead of a night giving me a fright._

"Oh yes. And I was hoping you'd offer me some." Mycroft said sarcastically.

"Well," Sherlock pauses, "I've finished it all." he responds quickly and started pacing the room.

"Why didn't you acquire some on your visit to Dr. Hooper's?" Mycroft says menacingly.

She felt herself shiver at how he had said his name. This man is very terrifying. This makes sense how Sherlock could be so cold, it's in their DNA. She only met him a couple times and both times it was at the morgue with death bodies. First was Irene Adler and the second time was Sherlock's body double for the autopsy. And she was rather happy not needing to see him any time soon.

"Do you absolutely believe that it takes the authorities five minutes from arresting you for violating your house arrest? They were seconds away from taking you the moment you swayed from your intended destination." Mycroft was pointing his umbrella at Sherlock's anklet that is now flashing regularly compared to the rapid blinking of it was doing an hour ago.

"Why didn't you?" Sherlock sounded so bored and as if he already knew the answer to the question.

"Because I knew you were testing if Molly Hooper is part of your _parole_?"

"And?" Sherlock says calmly.

She clenched her teeth in annoyance. How simple he makes it sounds. She went to Tesco this early just so she can do his ridiculous request but this was only to _test_ and see if he would be arrested if she was with him. She wanted to just drop the stuff by the door she bought today, go back home _and_ sleep.

"You are trying to test the patience of Parliament. Going about it like it's a game of cat and mouse Sherlock is brilliant. Do keep it up." Mycroft remarks with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh I intend to…" Sherlock agrees firmly.

Mycroft slammed his umbrella on the table in anger, "Oh grow up!" he hissed. "Not everything is a game! Especially if Parliament is involved, half of them believe that _this_ is a ruse to keep you in London when all they want to exile you to your death."

Molly had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping. This is the first time she has heard of this. She knew about the punishment he was given but she didn't know the extent of it was execution. What she heard from John was that he was just gone for six months. But did that _really mean_ he was going to be sentenced to death?

"They are welcome to do it but I assure you our _old_ _friend_ will find another way to stop that." Sherlock says in a as a matter of fact tone.

"Is that a threat, brother?"

"No but an observation. Someone out there is using Moriarty's face to keep me in England. He will come out to play soon enough. In the next seventy two hours there will be another pawn to his game. It will change everything." He sits back on his chair and pressing his fingers to his lips, trying to think.

_Another pawn?_ She wonders what that means.

"Yes, I am afraid you might be correct. But I still need to report this _little_ incident." Mycroft says condescendingly.

"It _doesn't_ matter. I need to keep searching for answers I can't find them stuck in _here_…" Sherlock utters furiously. He grabs his hair and clenches into a fist.

"What would you like me to do then?"

"John can't just be my _parole _officer. He cannot leave Mary's side anymore. I need someone else."

"Yes, I supposed so,"

"And I want Molly Hooper." Sherlock demands firmly.

Her heart raced and she could feel herself blushing, even though she should feel offended because it seems like he _owns_ her or something.

"Fine," Mycroft answers quietly and then starts calling someone on his mobile. Molly swears he is either talking too fast or in a different language.

Sherlock started walking towards the door and opened it, starling Molly who dropped everything she was holding on the ground, "Oh and Molly, if you plan to stand there and eavesdrop all morning might as well take a seat since this includes you too." he says to her briefly then looks down at the stuff on the ground then turns to walk back to sit on his chair.

"It is done." Mycroft said

"Sorry," She hastily picks up everything on the ground and walks in. She tries to avoid Mycroft's gaze on her. "Would you gents want some tea, I'll make some." She offers cheerfully even though she is quite nervous.

"No I do not need any, I have to be off." Mycroft stands up and turns to Molly. He is studying her curiously, probably wondering how this small, very ordinary doctor is a person his brother could trust. "Your mobile has a GPS tracker for Sherlock's anklet. He needs to be within five yards of you or his anklet would set off and you both would go to jail."

She gulps, "Oh okay. Don't you need my number?" She questions when she heard Sherlock snicker and Mycroft roll his eyes she knew that she had asked a very _stupid _question. Of course this man knows her number, he knew where she lived that means he also _knows_ her number. All the more reasons to be terrified of this man, and he was still watching her carefully sizing up her importance or _something. _It was making her uneasy but also she couldn't look away from him. She swallows her nerves as she finally found her voice again. "Okay."

"And you need to be there… giving him your mobile doesn't count." He slightly turns and narrows his eyes at Sherlock who just shrugged. Then he stares at Molly, "Understood?"

She bobbled her head in understanding, "Y-yes." She stutters.

Mycroft smiles at her darkly, "Excellent." He heads out the door then pauses to give Sherlock another theathning look, "And do wait to do something foolish later _on_ I am too busy today for your games… Good morning." Then he shuts the door behind him.

"See you laters." Sherlock muttered under his breath.

Molly exhales deeply. She didn't even realize she was holding her breath the whole entire time. This made her start laughing hysterically.

Sherlock's eyebrows meet together in confusion, "What, may I ask is amusing you, Molly?" he inquires.

She was still laughing and she tried to stop, but she couldn't believe that she was _this _terrified of his brother. She finally stopped and straighten up, "He is very intimidating."

He just shook his head and snorted, "Just call him _fat_ and he'd shut up for a moment."

"I'd rather not." she grimaced at the thought of even trying to insult Mycroft Holmes. She doesn't even want to know how _he _would react if someone other than Sherlock would say that to him.

he just smiled at her, clearly amused. Then his smile dropped and he looks at her seriously. "I need you to call out of work the next couple of days. It is the matter of urgency." he demanded.

She looked baffled. "What?"

"You heard me." He repeats it firmly. "If Mike Stamford gives you a hard time, I shall have Mycroft call him." He threatened.

She raised her hand and started shaking her head, "_No, no. _I'll do it. Please don't threaten my boss." She grabs her mobile, dials the work number and walks out the flat.

It was easy to call Mike to call out of work for the next couple of days. She was the type of person who rarely gets sick so she is at work at most of the time and she always was the first person to come in to work to volunteer to help out when they are short-handed at work. So yes, she got two days off plus the fact that she is already off the weekend. Sherlock then has her for the next few days after that then… _he can get over it._

She stares at her mobile, contemplating if she should call Tom or just send him a text so she can return the engagement ring back to him. She decided sending him a text seemed less desperate.

_I need your new address so I can send you the ring._

She was about to pocket her mobile expecting a later response but she was wrong, he replied rather quickly.

_**If that's what you want.**_

She scoffs at her phone. _What the bleeding hell does he mean? of course it is what I want?_ the ring symbolizes hope that doesn't exists. She doesn't love him and honestly she doesn't even know if she _ever_ did. And he _is _with someone, how does it matter to him now. It's not like he is the only person who would love her. She'll find someone someday.

_Yes it is._

She waited a few more minutes for him to respond, she was about to give up her phone buzzed again. He had sent two text messages.

_**Fair enough, but you don't need to mail it. I'll come by tomorrow and pick it up.**_

_**It is a final favor I ask if you can oblige me.**_

She sighs feeling guilty. She was the one that had broken off their engagement so she should at least give him a proper goodbye. The fact that she kept the ring all this time was sort of unfinished business between them. This way they could have their closure (if that word is even real…)

_I'm free tomorrow. I'll be in my flat tomorrow._

She pockets her mobile and she tries to think of an excuse so she can leave Sherlock tomorrow afternoon but never mind that she'll deal with it later. She is sure that he is probably waiting for her ever so patiently… and when she went in the flat she was correct. He was glowering and tapping his feet impatiently.

"Took you long enough." He says coldly

She just rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes. Yes." She sighs. "What are we doing the next couple of days, anyways?" she questions him after a few minutes of silence.

He took his time to respond. He pushes himself off the chair, he walks towards her and stops when he was only a few inches away from her.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, as he is towering over her. She gives him a questioning look.

His lips twitched into a dark grin, "To look for clues."

* * *

**A/N: this is a bit short. But do please review if you like it… :) it makes me happy and makes me want to write more! Check out my other story "You Owe Me" as well… alright love to all.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I just keep writing hoping to get more attention to this one. So if you like pleeeaase review hehe :) please don't forget to review if you like it….

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Season 3 spoilers(Set after HLV):Molly Hooper is a prime example of human error when Jim Moriarty took advantage of her feelings for him to meet Sherlock. Now Moriarty is dead, the autopsy she has proves it is him but he is mysteriously back. Although the thing that bothers her most is this dead Jim doesnt have a scar on his chest. So the real question arises who did she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Molly couldn't believe she was stepping in BBC Broadcasting House. She'd driven past here a few times before that the beauty of it just blended with everything else in Westminster. But inside the building was a different story, words could not express what she is seeing. It left her mesmerized that she had to make sure where she was going, she has almost bumped into Sherlock a couple times. "Sorry." She mutters when he glares at her again.

She finally noticed that he wasn't following the people who were supposed to be on a tour but the _actual_ employees that work here. The professionally dressed people they are following. She feels so out of place, with her jumper, jeans and her hair sticking out all over the place and kept into a bun (or she tries to). She was about to ask him what he was doing but his demeanor he was giving off was _Don't ask any questions and keep up._ So she did that.

"Excuse me, sir?" a voice had stopped them when they went past the sign that mentions 'Authorized personnel only.' She and Sherlock turned to find two security personnel to walk over them.

One of them looked like he could toss her and Sherlock quite easily. It made her a little nervous and straightens out her top that is when she noticed there was a '_Guest'_ badge on her. She doesn't remember wearing it before and wonders when Sherlock attached it on her. She instantly hides behind him. The security guy is terrifying looking that he could seem like he could just toss Sherlock and her quite easily. So she just smiled at him, "Hello," she said quietly. Sherlock gave her a warning look and to which she just shrugged in response.

"She is with me." Sherlock says firmly. He uses the badge he was holding at the scanner on the door behind them and then he flashes the badge at the guard whose authoritative face dropped to fear when he read the badge's name.

"Sorry Mr. Holmes. Have a good day." Then sheepishly turns to leave.

She just looks at Sherlock confusedly, wondering how Sherlock has access to the broadcasting network. But he doesn't look back at her but she saw the badge he used before he stashes it in his pocket. _Mycroft Holmes._ He winks at her.

_What does Mycroft Holmes do_? She knows how powerful this man is but she doesn't realize that this man can get in anywhere in London. She was about to ask him how he got the badge when a voice of a very seductive female had distracted her.

"Sherlock Holmes…"

Molly followed the voice and it belonged to a _very _attractive female, with long dark hair, beautifully tanned skin, long skinny legs… she is like one of those women that you could find competing on a beauty pageant. It made Molly feel obsolete or a cave woman. She wanted to hate _her_ because she's way too pretty… _Oh dear have I turned into those girls._

"I was wondering when I would see yah." The perfect woman had said and flashes a beautiful smile for Sherlock. She sounds American, possibly from New York. Then when _Miss USA_ sees Molly her face dropped predatory and she seemed to be looking down on Molly too, she actually looks jealous.

"I suggest you act like you are busy and take a seat somewhere. I'll come to you in a few." Sherlock muttered so fast that she swore she thought she was hearing things because she didn't even see his lips move. And she did what he asked, looking at the ceiling as if admiring the view, "Pompous," she muttered in annoyance then walks off to the chair and sits there.

"Andrea Williams," Sherlock greets cheerfully and walks towards_ Miss New York. _He had a big smile on his face looking quite delighted to see her.

She had to bite her inner cheeks to stop herself from getting into a laughing fit. She always forgets that even in his cold, superior, demeanor he can drop all that in a second and become this charming gentleman. She was close enough that she could see their interaction with each other. They are too in depth in their conversation as if they are the only ones in the whole floor. She could swear that she can even hear her giggle from where she is sitting at.

Andrea is doing all the signs of flirting that Molly is aware of. The touching of her (twirling it round), overly blinking, and of course the light touches on the arm. Molly didn't even notice she was clenching her fist until she could feel a sharp pain on her palm… _was she jealous?_ She looked at her bright red palm as if the answer was there. Truth is at least he doesn't act like that around her anymore. He doesn't pretend to be nice anymore. He is just his _wonderful_ self and just demands whatever he wants then rows with her if she doesn't give in as fast as he wants her to or won't comply at all. Well she is positive that he enjoys arguing with her than flirt with _Miss New York_ there… (She can pretend to think that because she will not admit_ she's jealous.)_

She couldn't help but laugh very loudly that most of the people around her stared staring at her questioning if she was daft but she gladly ignored them. She was too busy making fun of _Miss_ _Pretty Face_ who blushed as bright as a tomato when Sherlock leaned to whisper in her ear.

Molly hoped to god she wasn't that pathetic…then she realized she was far worse that Andrea is. Molly was the queen of nerves, stutters, turning into blubber and last but not least making up new words in the English language that made her sound more pathetic. At least _Miss New York_ is still standing straight and only blushes, showing a reaction that Sherlock has got to her when he isn't looking. She is so composed, proper, and so good looking… Molly doesn't know if she hates Andrea because she is pretty or because _she _is caressing his arm _again_. And it's putting a smile to his face as if he is _actually _enjoying this.

Molly decides to look away before she would stop finding this amusing and would be annoyed but before she could turn away she sees Andrea leaving and as if Sherlock answering her unspoken question he turns to her direction. And that same exact second all that cheery, flirty and charm was giving off fell from him face and he was frowning and looked quite annoyed. He was patting off the part of his arm where Andrea kept touching his arm at as if there was some invisible dirt there that just wouldn't fall off.

She doesn't understand what she is feeling at this very moment. She feels relieved but yet part of her feels bad for Andrea. Molly had been on that receiving end of falling for Sherlock's charms and doing anything to make him happy. Though what she doesn't get is that someone who is that gorgeous shouldn't even give Sherlock a time of day. Sure Sherlock does have the looks sharp cheekbones, piercing colored eyes that you can get lost in if you stare into it too long, and a very mesmerizing voice but he is sort of an awkward good looking bloke someone who would attract a girl like her but not someone like Andrea who could easily be a super model if she wanted to.

And now Molly wonders how he does it… there was Janine who fell in love with him just a month of dating him to a point that she accepted his _proposal._ But she knows he can be very charming and lovable if he wants to be, he just finds it boring to have a filter all the time.

It's a breath of fresh air that she can see him at his _work_. It makes her immune to any of his charms now. (or so she thinks…)

It took her a second to realize that he was sitting beside her, "You are diabolical did you know that?" she turns to him slowly and gives him a disappointed look. Her voice sounded thick and angry.

"What?' his eyes furrowed in confusion. Her comment had caught her by surprise. Of course he knew this, John had always calls him the most demeaning names but Molly usually doesn't.

"What did that poor girl ever do to you?" she demanded. She mentally rolls her eyes and calls herself a hypocrite. Five minutes ago she wanted nothing to do with the girl and now she is defending her? _Yep hypocrite._

He just studies her for the first time in his life he quip back in an instant, that he had to think about what he has to say to her. He _knows_ the sudden enlightenment of Molly wasn't about Andrea but about her. He raises his eyebrows and chose his words carefully, "As if she has not used her good looks to get what she wants. I am merely a reminder for her that what goes around must come around, though mine is more important than a few alcoholic beverages here or there even her promotion." He pauses to shrug then scoffs; "Besides I don't need to pretend with my friends to get what I want. I'd rather row with you any time of the day than pretend to _flirt_… they get into my nerves." He says darkly with conviction that the word unnerved him.

"Oh." She breathed. Did she just hear that right? _Oh dear._ She had to straighten up so she doesn't start giggling like a fool. She was delighted that she guessed it right. _Take that Miss New York_, she mentally yells and cheers.

She was about to say something else when he spoke up all of a sudden that it startled her for a second, "When I say we are leaving, leave and be quick about it. Don't ask any question _either…"_ he says firmly when she was about to protest. Then he stood up and the _nice_ Sherlock is there smiling away to Andrea who was headed their way.

"This is what you asked, Sherlock." Andrea says quietly and the way she said his name almost made Molly gag but she passed it on as a cough. Andrea glared at her but then ignored her again. She hands a folder to Sherlock, "Do tell me what you _this_ for anyway." And she caressed his arm slightly.

Though this time Molly can see Sherlock's lips twitching in distaste.

He takes the folder making sure his fingers touch Andrea's lightly, "Of course it is top secret. But once I can tell you. I'd promise an exclusive interview." Then he winked at her.

Molly cleared her throat or she'd start laughing. When she blinked for a second the next thing she sees is the folder an inch away from her eyes and it was almost touching the bridge of her nose. She clenches her teeth I annoyance, "Am I supposed to take that or are you planning to cut my face with it. A few more centimeters would do." She grabs it anyway harshly hoping that he had gotten a cut from it.

Then Andrea turns to her as if seeing her for the first time and not ignoring her the whole entire time she was standing there. Andrea smiles at Molly, "Oh where are my manners. I am Andrea Willaims. I run the broadcasts or actually manage them for the news." She stretches her hand out for a hand shake.

Molly stares at the hand for a second then returns the smile even though behind the smile was a threatening look, "Doctor Molly Hooper." She shakes her hand briefly.

Andrea looked pleased then turns to Sherlock curiously, "Isn't John a doctor too? Do you always keep doctors around, Sherlock? If I knew that maybe I should have gone to Med school instead of broadcasting." She purrs at him.

Molly rolls her eyes, "Yes, just in case someone drops dead at any second then he can just have someone near him to declare the time of death so he can start solving the case." She says condescendingly before she could even stop herself. She wanted to mentally kick herself wondering when she became such a sharer or a _bitch._

"Molly," Sherlock warned.

Then Andrea just laughed and Molly laughed with her, though she doesn't really know why. _Sure, let's think this is a joke._

"She is quite funny." Andrea said after a couple breaths. "Well I should go. Don't want them to fall apart without me. Nice to meet you _Doctor_ Hooper." She nods at Molly not making any eye contact. She steps forward taking his hand and puts a card there, "Do call me anytime, Mr. Holmes. Dinner would be lovely." She breathes sensually. She gives Sherlock a lingering look then walks off.

When Andrea was at earshot, Molly did a girly giggle trying to mock Andrea. She stopped when she saw Sherlock glaring at her. She blushed, "Let's go then?" she asks tentatively.

He rolls his eyes at her, "Don't be childish, Molly. It is unbecoming of you." He grabs his phone from his pocket to see texts and missed calls from Mycroft. He puts a hand on her back and shoves her forward almost tripping her, "Time to go Molly."

She did what he asked and did a power walk like he had said earlier. "Why are we rushing!" she hisses at him when he is still trying to push her. When he didn't answer, she pushes his hand away. "Stop pushing me!"

"Brother has noticed I used his key card. Do keep at the pace you're going so they catch us and send us to a deep dark room." He says sarcastically though he sounded like he seemed like he was enjoying this.

"Oh, sod it all!" Molly growls at him but noticed that the same security guy that stopped them a while ago looked like he was being screamed at the telephone and glowers at Molly and Sherlock. They were almost halfway out the door when he calls, "Sir!"

"Okay now we _run_." Sherlock grabs her arm and drags her to the entrance because Molly wasn't running as fast he wanted her to.

* * *

**a/n: Thanks for reading. If you like please lots and lots of review. Ohhh check out You Owe Me too if you want another Sherlolly story. **


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: And thank you to those who have reviewed and like this Keep it up while I just continue writing hoping to get more attention to this one. Please don't forget to review if you like it…. this is kinda short,

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Season 3 spoilers(Set after HLV):Molly Hooper is a prime example of human error when Jim Moriarty took advantage of her feelings for him to meet Sherlock. Now Moriarty is dead, the autopsy she has proves it is him but he is mysteriously back. Although the thing that bothers her most is this dead Jim doesnt have a scar on his chest. So the real question arises who did she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Six**

There was a taxi waiting across the street. Molly and Sherlock are running to the cab before the security catches up to them. Sherlock opened the door and pushed her inside that she almost falls face first into the cab, and most definitely her head would have hit the door _hard_ if she didn't have her hand break the fall to push herself away from the door. She sat up straight when the cabbie looked at her funny, "All right there miss?" he asked.

She cleared her throat and nodded. She was glowering at Sherlock when he slid into the cab smoothly. "221B Baker Street and there will be an extra fifty pounds in it for you if you step on it, _now_." Sherlock demanded as he shut the door.

"I'll show you what stepping on it is…" The cabbie said proudly then stepped on the accelerator quickly that Molly had to hold on to the glass in front of them so she wouldn't hit her face on the glass.

Sherlock grabbed her by the shoulder so she would sit back on the seat then takes the folder that she was carrying. "Nice entrance by the way Molly, do you always get in the taxi face first." He said calmly as he searched through the papers in the folder.

"Yes because some_ clot_ decides to push me face first…." She complained under her breath.

"What?" he asks though he wasn't really paying attention. He is studying the papers and after he gets done with the paper he hands it to her.

She reads the papers as well and it is just all names with the same date but different timestamp beside it, but one thing important she notices was the _date_. The date is when Moriarty released the broadcast. She turns to him curiously, "Sherlock…?"

"I suggest you keep quiet, Molly." He says calmly, his eyes quickly glance over at the cab driver who was eyeing them curiously using his rear view mirror.

"Oi, you are that Sherlock Holmes bloke. You faked your death by jumping off the roof of St Barts." The cabbie said excitedly.

"Yes I was there _and_ I did it. You don't need to tell me." He rolled his eyes.

But the cabbie wasn't paying attention to him he was too distracted with his own thoughts and started mumbling away. "I always wondered how you survived that fall. I was thinkin' a parachute…"

"Yes, I supposed you lot always so keen to know because you don't have anything else to do but gossip about. But I will take that fifty pounds off if you don't shut up." He hissed at the driver irritably.

The cabbie glowered at Sherlock. "You really are a dick like everyone says." He shut the glass window behind him harshly.

Molly was just grinning the whole entire time. Sherlock leaned to her, "Guess he talks to John." He whispers in her ear.

She smirked and when she turns to look at him she realizes she is only a few inches away from his face, so she stared deep into his blue eyes, "Because you are." She whispers back.

He raises an eyebrow at her amusingly and smiled delightfully. He just hummed in response.

They shared the cab ride together in silence. When they got to Baker Street, he wordlessly takes his coat off and threw it on the couch. She sat down beside the coat as he started pacing in front of the fireplace. He did that for a minute or two until he stopped and paused to look at her, "If you are hungry some take away, John always does. And just warning you I probably won't talk so don't bother." He waves her off.

She hugs her knees to chest. "I'm not hungry." She was mumbling. "Why do you have all those names on the date of the broadcast?"

Sherlock groaned, probably annoyed that she's bothering him. "Names of the employees that worked the day of the broadcast."

"But that is at least hundreds of names! What the hell do you those names for?" she inquired.

"I don't need all of them, I just needed the names that can access the broadcasts."

"Why?"

He stops pacing and glowers at her, "If you are keep asking me that idiotic question then you better stop. It is plain obvious why I need those names."

She bites her lip to stop herself from saying something to start an argument with him. She just stares at him blankly and narrows her eyes at him.

They stared at each other and Sherlock just smirked when he could see the cluelessness in her face. "You really don't know? Come on Molly you are brilliant you know the answer. Think." He demanded.

And she thought of it, so she said whatever came up to her mind no matter how ridiculous it sounded. "He used these people to broadcast his video... Fine but why people? If this _really_ is Moriarty…" she pauses to think, "I would I don't know find a hacker to do my bidding." She suggested.

He just laughs as if confirming that her idea _is_ ridiculous. "Oh, but that is simple. That makes it easy for Moriarty."

"No hackers are complicated." She rolls her eyes, "How is it simple then?"

He ruffles his hair and growls, "Because _bribing_ people to do your bidding is a proof that you have more power." Then he turns a three sixty to look at the board above her. "It makes it perfect." He says with delight.

"Alright then. So you are saying that he has paid off _employees _to broadcast his message to the whole of England. That must be _a lot_ of people he paid off…" She chews her lips trying to take in the information. If he _really _is back then this is just a start. Moriarty wants proof that he still scares England. He probably isn't bribing people either, he is probably either blackmailing them or threatening their lives or families as well. Then she remembered what she overheard about another _pawn_ _in the game_… If Moriarty _is_ back then who would this other player be? "Sherlock… you told Mycroft about another _pawn_ to the game will change everything. What do you mean by that?" she asks tentatively.

He stopped pacing, his face dropped into a frown but she could see a glint of sadness in his eyes, "Something you don't need to worry about right now…" he says quietly.

She decided not to ask any more questions and just rested her head on the ledge of the couch. She watches him as he started pacing around the room again and shuts her eyes.

Molly didn't even know she had fallen asleep until she could feel someone shake her rousing her to wake, "Molly," He says softly. "Come on you've got to wake up. We've got to go." He insisted. He shakes her again but a bit more aggressively this time. His patience is slowly wearing thin.

"Why…?" she mumbles. She is still quite disoriented. She had to mentally tell herself she is at Baker Street and not her own flat.

"Remember when you asked about the new _pawn_ in the game before Moriarty decides to come out and play?" his voice sounded so tired and angry. "Well we've got to go to hospital now."

Molly's eyes snapped open and she sits up quickly, It takes her a second to recover from her head spinning. "Who is at hospital?" she whispers worriedly.

He smiles sadly, "John called. Mary is in labor."

* * *

**A/N: dunnnn dun… dunn….. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review/follow/favorite if you like more cause it helps me write! I hope you enjoyed this. Shameless plugging insert here (Read **_**You Owe Me**_** as well!) alright lots of love!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I just keep writing hoping to get more attention to this one. So if you like pleeeaase review hehe :)Thanks for the people who reviewed/followed/favorite as well… you make me so happy!

((PS: (3/26/14) Apperenty i do not know how to change a new chapter... eventhough i do! i accidentally deleted this chapter and put in the same one... sorry if you've already read this chapter... if you havent... then enjoy still!))

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Season 3 spoilers(Set after HLV):Molly Hooper is a prime example of human error when Jim Moriarty took advantage of her feelings for him to meet Sherlock. Now Moriarty is dead, the autopsy she has proves it is him but he is mysteriously back. Although the thing that bothers her most is this dead Jim doesnt have a scar on his chest. So the real question arises who did she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Here you go," Molly said as she hands John Watson a hot cup of coffee and sits beside him in the waiting room of the hospital. She feels like a personal barista lately with Sherlock's tea and _this _but she doesn't mind though she feels better if she's doing something even though it is something little. She hates being useless.

"Ta," John said mindlessly. He just stared at the steam of the cup and started to tap his foot impatiently.

She softly pats his back comfortingly, "it's all right John. It'll all be good."

He groans in distress, leaning his back on the chair "But she kicked me out! Can you believe that?"

"Can you blame her?" she asks trying her best not to laugh.

He frowns to think about it. The whole entire time while in Mary's room he was in such a panic, wanting to know everything, demanding things and kept throwing around that he fact that he was a doctor; and he drove Mary insane that she screamed at him to leave a room and come back when she is ready to have their child. When he refused, she threatened him. "Leave now or miss _our _child's birth because I can certainly manage on my _own_ with or without you!" So John left quietly and now he is sitting in the waiting room with Sherlock and Molly for two hours now, patiently waiting for another update. "No," John answers shamefully.

"At least they come frequently to update us. Molly chose those words to at least give him some sort of comfort because he knows he is very worried. Though the truth is, the only reason why they are getting this much updates is because of her. The attending physician is her best friend, Marie Swan. The last news they got was twenty minutes ago, Mary is halfway there.

"You can go there and check for me if she is doing alright, can't you?" John asks her desperately.

Her eyes widen in panic. "John, she banned you from coming in there. So I'm sure I'd be one of them too."

"You can tell them you're a doctor too..."

She laughs nervously though it sounded like a tiny squeal like a squirrel. She was about to protest when thankfully Sherlock saved her.

"John, obviously Molly is not the right doctor for that, like you. You're the kind of doctor that diagnoses patients the wrong disease then if they croak Molly is the one that would open that cadaver and find out that you misdiagnosed the poor fool on her slab." Sherlock says uninterestedly. He just had his fingers together under his chin. It was the first time he spoke in about two hours.

John slowly turns to Sherlock furiously, "Fat lot of help you are." He hissed between gritted teeth. Molly had to put a hand on his arm to stop him from doing something rash.

"Yes, but I'm here for you. Not Mary." Sherlock says firmly.

John just stares back at him, his emotions conflicted. He doesn't know if he wants to thank him or clock him right on the throat but eventually he cooled down as big if an ass Sherlock can be, he can always count on Sherlock. So John sighed in defeat, "Still doesn't give an excuse to be a dick." He mutters under his breath.

It was another hour until another change from Mary had happened. She was almost fully effaced and had asked for John who left them wordlessly power walking to a slow sprint to her room.

It was Marie that gave them the news. After John left she turn to Molly then takes a small glance at Sherlock who was still in his own little world. When she turns back to Molly she had a knowing look on her face that Molly knows all too well. She takes a seat beside Molly. She nudges her shoulder at Molly and whispers, "I rarely see you now a days."

Molly sighs, "Been busy at work lately." She told a white lie. She had been avoiding society lately and just laying low. She has just been either hiding at work or her flat and then there's Sherlock who for some reason always has someone follow her around.

Marie again leans forward to take a closer look at Sherlock. She wags her eyebrows at Molly maliciously, "So that's the famous Sherlock Holmes, huh? The tabloid pictured doesn't do him justice. He's very good looking." She mutters excitedly on Molly's ear.

Molly groans and rolls her eyes. She now remembers why she avoid her friends as much as possible lately. "_Shut up_, Marie."

Marie sighs dramatically, "Fine be that way." Then stands up. "Doctor Parea is done with her current surgery. So she will be with Mrs. Watson now." The playfulness in her voice disappeared and she sounded professional. Then it dropped the same second when she smiled seductively, ignoring Molly's death stares, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Holmes. I've heard so many things about you." Marie couldn't help but bite her lip to stop herself from giggling.

Molly was glad Sherlock wasn't paying attention. She scowled at Marie and grabbed her arm dragging her out the waiting room. "Thank you _Doctor Swan_, you can go now." She hissed at Marie irritably. "_Out_." She repeats darkly this time when Marie refused to leave by just standing there and staring dreamily at Sherlock.

Marie's pager went off snapping her to go back to reality from drooling over Sherlock (or pretending just to tease Molly). She sticks out her tongue at Molly and walks off.

Molly stood by the door watching Sherlock. He hasn't said more than five words all evening. She was about to say something but decided against it. She just sits back down on the chair she has been sitting on all night. None talked or made a noise for another hour. The only sound was from Sherlock tapping his foot impatiently. She turns to his direction and notices that he seems very frustrated to the point that he is on edge. He taps his foot every few minutes then when he realizes what he is doing he stops. Then he starts again...

No matter how hard he tries to hide it, she can sometimes read him when he is this vulnerable. He is scared of something. She decides to move closer to him. She wanted to pat his back like she did with John but she knows that it wouldn't be welcomed or appreciated by Sherlock. She finally decides to speak a few minutes later, "You can talk to me you know." But it came out a mumble that she is sure he didn't hear. She barely heard herself. She clears her throat and says, "Everything will be all right. Mary might be early but the baby is technically full term so there aren't any risks here."

Sherlock finally looks at her but he is just staring right through her. The expression he has now was the same blank look he had when she found him in her flat the night of his supposed death. His eyes are glassy and shaky not able to focus on anything. "Molly, do you think if I stayed -dead this wouldn't happen?" He was tapping his foot again, and that's when she realizes that it's the same leg where his anklet monitor is at. He is shaking his leg hoping that it would come off.

Without even knowing what she is doing, she puts her hand on his knee so he'd stop. She leans towards him to force him to look into her eyes so he would know that she isn't making up what is would be saying next. "No Sherlock. If you would have never returned John wouldn't be as happy as he is now. He'll try his best to be happy for his family but it'll never be complete for him. You wouldn't be able to be at his wedding. And remind everyone that was there the reason why we all love you because of your heart." She smiled at him sincerely but it seems to not faze him at all. He started shaking his leg again anxiously, she squeezes his knee tightly and he stops. "Magnussen would still be terrorizing powerful and important people of England. And also which is the most important part of all, who knows what the state of our government be in, the Palace of Westminster would be in ruins. Remember you saved England the first thing you did when you came back."

He shakes his head, "Mycroft could have done all that." He says quietly.

She stares at him brokenheartedly. She wanted nothing more than just to give him a hug or something. He seems so helpless. She doesn't know what else to say to give him some sort of comfort but before she could stop herself the words slipped out of her and she immediately regretted it because she sounded so anguished, "Then I wouldn't be able to see you again." She wanted to look away but hey eyes are glue to his when he finally met her gaze.

"Molly," He says her name quietly and conflictingly. He certainly doesn't know how to react to what she told him. It was too personal and sentimental. All he thinks of himself is bringing sadness and destruction he never understands why there are people that care for him as if he deserves it. He notices a tear had fallen from her eye so he just lightly touches fingers on her cheek to wipe the tear off and hands still lingers on her face for a few more seconds then he tucks her hair on the back of her ears. He was about to say something else but the door lightly slams open and John walks in a blue gown looking as white as a sheet as if he'd seen the ghost.

Sherlock and Molly got startled then straightened up as if the physical contact they shared had burned them. They both also moved away, awkwardly averting each other's gaze (though she thinks it was just her) and pretending that nothing had happened like they didn't just got close to prevent him from having an emotional breakdown.

John just stood there with a frozen look on his face. He started mumbling something incoherently.

"John?" Sherlock asks anxiously.

This snaps John back to reality and repeats what he said loudly this time, "I'm a dad."

Molly couldn't help but laugh and the tears that threatened to fall a few minutes ago had finally fallen all at once are tears of joy, "Oh John." She says in between sobs.

Sherlock just snickers, "What?" he asks again loudly this time. Just to gesture to John that he should say it loudly and proudly.

And John obliged, "I'm a father to a healthy 7 lbs., 19 inches long baby girl!" John screams excitedly. It echoed in the small room.

"Yes you are!" Sherlock agreed as he stood up and took Johns arm to congratulate him.

"That is wonderful John." Molly says happily. She also goes to John and gives him a big hug. She glances over at Sherlock and he had satisfied smile on his face, remembering why he came back to London in the first place.

"Do you want to meet her?" John asks with a grin.

Sherlock grins right back, "Oh god yes."

John nods happily and then walks out of the waiting room with Sherlock following right behind him wordlessly.

She wiped the tears off her face and she didn't move. She felt like imposing on a family moment. She didn't mind though, it made her happy. Finally Baby girl Watson had finally gave him a reminder why he did all those things the past year, to keep the Watsons safe.

She looks at her watch and it was almost four am in the morning. It was official that she only had a total of three hours of sleep the whole day. Her body hates it; her exhaustion is making her body calling for her bed or maybe even get something to eat. She only had a banana and bagel several hours ago. Maybe she should just head home and probably get some proper sleep. She was about to leave the room when she almost bumps into Sherlock who was standing there by the door. "Do you need anything?" she asks.

He cocks his head to the side and smiles crookedly, "Aren't you coming?"

She bites her lips to keep herself from smiling beamingly, "It would be a pleasure."

Another hour later after meeting Eliza River Watson who was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms, Lestrade was sitting on the couch across the room. Sherlock was pacing at the end of Mary's bed just mumbling things under his breath. John and Mary are cooing at the sleeping baby and Molly was just watching the happy family.

Then the television turned on all of a sudden.

"Did you turn the telly on?" John asks Lestrade who was sitting next to the remote control.

Lestrade just stared at the controller, "I didn't even touch it, maybe it was set on a sleeper timer or something..." He was about to shut the television off when it turned to static, the same static that invaded London television taunting everyone if they had missed him.

"What the bloody hell is this..." John cusses out not taking his eyes off the telly. He protectively put a hand on his wife and child.

"Do not turn it off!" Sherlock screams at Lestrade and snatches the remote from him. He started pushing buttons as if trying to check if there was another broadcast but the television didn't change channels. "The remote isn't working." He opens the battery box to reveal that it's empty. He started to look outside trying to figure out who may have turned it on.

"Sherlock..." John calls for his attention. Sherlock was too entranced of watching outside to see the panic in the room.

"Not now John," he says firmly. He waves his arm to dismiss him.

"Seriously you cock, look at the telly." And he did what he was told, he sees Molly staring at the it in horror before he looked himself. The television stopped the static but now had a still photo of Moriarty's face, the same one from the broadcast. "Miss me" on the bottom left of the with the pixelated mouth. An air of terror fills the room as they were all staring at it waiting for the taunt to start but nothing.

"What kind of sick game is this?" John breathes angrily.

Lestrade was on the phoning the authorities demanding to know if there are complaints for other broadcast interference.

"Shut up, Lestrade. Everybody shut up!" Sherlock screams furiously. He goes to investigate the telly trying to determine if there is another sensor for a remote that turned it on.

"Quit shouting like a brat, Sherlock Eliza is sleeping!" John hissed at Sherlock, who was ignoring everyone.

"There is no broadcast. Everything is clear." Lestrade said after hanging up on his mobile to whoever he was talking to.

"John..." Mary breathes desperately and points at the telly shakily.

And that's when the picture moved, it was just a photo that was held by none other than Jim Moriarty, he is sitting on a big black chair looking like a proper gentleman and not a criminal consultant-a maniac. He had a cold sinister smile on his beautiful face.

Molly could swear he is looking right at her.

"Did you miss me? I certainly did..." Moriarty spoke after a few seconds of chilling silence of him just staring at the camera.

Molly leaned on the chair beside her for support as he started to talk. She could barely hear what he is saying because her heart is beating rapidly and her pulse is drumming in her ear.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Sherlock... I didn't really peg you as a murder. I was going stay hiding until I find the right time to rise from the dead, less dramatic than you did... Saving parliament and all. When I found out you were sent to your exile and execution." He paused to frown.

Everyone in the room looked at Sherlock in question, they didn't know about that his secret mission was a death sentence.

Moriarty continues, "I thought to myself why not come back to life. I can't have England just write you off like that..." He laughs, "That's MY JOB!" he screams at the camera as he leaned closer to make his point. He stands up and paces behind his chair. "You see Sherlock, I was hoping you'd stay dead or actually died... Nice plan you had there with Molly Hooper, tricking the world you were dead. And then you miraculously survived? That was a pretty high jump but then again I swallowed a bullet for you." He mimed a gun into his mouth and then his brain exploded. "Guess you and I don't stay dead for very long." He sang delightfully.

Sherlock just clenches his hands into a fist to stop himself from reacting something rash but Molly could tell he was shaking with rage. She wanted to go over to him and just keep him company or reassure anything but she couldn't even move. She was frozen to this spot.

"If you are seeing this now that means Mrs. John Watson just had their baby girl so it is easier to send out this message to all you lot. So tired of doing it one by one... Congratulations by the way John. _Mary_ is such a beautiful wonderful woman; I wonder what AGRA treasure you found her from." He winks.

John shakes in fury too but Mary just gasps and hugs her daughter protectively in her arms.

"It's nice to have more players in this game is it, Sherlock? I was just waiting for that tiny one to pop out... Much more fun. It's like a game of chess she's either a pawn or the king. I'm sure either one of you will be heroic and want to protect her more than anyone else... It is not always about you, Sherlock." He says venomously.

Then Molly swears that when he turned his head slightly he was looking directly at her that she had stopped breathing, "And Molly Hooper, you naughty, naughty girl. I heard exes can be spiteful, i mean thought we broke up in good terms. I left you without hurting you; I left you in one piece thinking that you're already useless. Loving someone who doesn't even think you matter is a good enough torture for me and i didn't even have to do it. I don't want to get _my hands dirty_" He pursed his lips together as if he was disappointed with himself, "Oh was i wrong. I am never wrong... You definitely have caught my attention. I am never going to think little of you; you're the girl that mattered." He says chillingly, he steps closer to the camera that only his face could be seem. "I'm coming for you, Molly Hooper. You know why? Because I do miss you." He whispers darkly and he licks his lips.

The look on his eye reminds of her the night he leaned to kiss her; it was dark, determined and chilling. (_Why she let him kiss her was beneath her)_ It made her stomach turned that she feels that she could throw up at any moment at least she was glad she hasn't eaten all day... So she'd probably just dry heave. Or remember to breathe slowly because she feels like she is hyperventilating.

"Oh, I've got a present for you too." Moriarty's face faded and the 5'am news started.

"We start today's news with some breaking news. In the neighborhood in of Beech street was woken up by an explosion of a house and affecting the nearby houses to have nearby damages. We have yet to determine the cause of the explosion. And we have ten injuries and one in critical condition. We just got the name of the victim, it's Mike Stamford. He was sent to the nearest hospital in critical condition…"

Then the television went blank…

The last thing Molly remembers was her head spinning possibly from her heart giving out from beating out of her chest 1000 beats per minute she believes. Then her mind went black and she felt herself fall. "Molly!" Sherlock called and caught Molly before she fell head first into the chair beside her.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun…. I hope you like this…. Please read review and follow if you want me to keep going! (Read You Owe Me as well! Heheh)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: I just keep writing hoping to get more attention to this one. So if you like pleeeaase review hehe :) please don't forget to review if you like it…. Thanks for the people who reviewed/followed/favorite as well… you make me so happy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own sherlock_**

**Title:**Human Error

**Summary:** Season 3 spoilers(Set after HLV):Molly Hooper is a prime example of human error when Jim Moriarty took advantage of her feelings for him to meet Sherlock. Now Moriarty is dead, the autopsy she has, proves it is him but he is mysteriously back. Although the thing that bothers her most is this dead Jim doesnt have a scar on his chest. So the real question arises who did she date?

**Rating:**T (ratings will change in future chapters)

**Genre: **Drama/Adventure/Romance

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Molly first heard shuffling of someone pacing before she heard Sherlock arguing with someone on the phone. "Yes. It was a record of him on the DVD player timed for the 5 am news." He said. He was listening to whoever was talking and would hum in agreement, "The Watsons got a new room just in case the room is bugged."

She tried to recall what had happened, where she was all she knows right now is she's laying on a bed… then she remembered. Moriarty's voice in her head, _"I'm coming for you, Molly Hooper. You know why? Because I do miss you."_ She clenched her fist angrily. But that same second she also remembered that Mike Stamford is in critical condition because of her… because Moriarty wanted to come after her.

A hot tear had fallen from her eyes. It is either of fury or sadness for Mike.

She wanted to wait to open her eyes, just to hear Sherlock talk. His voice seemed to calm her down or at least a distraction from the overwhelming emotions she has, might as well use her _buried_ feelings for Sherlock to help her forget Moriarty and Mike.

"She's in Amsterdam for the weekend." He answered a question probably looking for Mrs. Hudson_._ "Clearly, I need to find out soon. I saw this coming but I couldn't do anything about it." He hissed angrily.

She heard the door open, "Is she all right?" John asked Sherlock.

"You can ask her." Sherlock said quickly then continued on his conversation with whoever he was talking to. "Good. I expected that result." He says firmly.

She rolls her eyes; of course Sherlock knew she was awake. No way to pretend that she's sleeping and eavesdrop. She opens her eyes to see where she is, she is in the on call room. She's been here a couple times waiting for Marie before. So she sits up which she regretted that same second. She grimaces in pain.

John ran to her side, helping her in sitting up and laying back down, "Oi, slowly now. You may have a concussion." He softly touches the back of her head where a tiny bump started protrude.

She decided to lie down making sure she isn't laying on her bump. "I hit my head?" she remembered fainting like a weakling. She didn't do it out of panic; it was mostly the disadvantage of no sleep for 24 hours and not eating anything other than banana and then the stress… yep that's all she's admitting to.

John pursed his lips together. "Well…" he started tentatively. "Sherlock did catch you when you had lost consciousness." He said with a glimmer in his eyes.

She turns away from his knowing look. No way in hell is she going to dwell on the fact that she was in Sherlock's arms or she'll start to blush into a bright tomato color. "Okay…" she mumbles confusedly, still not a reason to how the bump happened.

"But he had to answer a phone call so he handed you to me and…" he paused

"I got to heavy?" she says embarrassingly. If she wasn't blushing a while ago, she is definitely now. She hasn't been watching what she's eating lately so she might have gained a few… well that's a lie. She _never _watches what she eats.

He widens his eyes and kept shaking his head guilty, "No, no, no, _no_." he said hoping not to offend her. "I miscalculated the length of the door frame." He hesitated for a second, "I ran into the door with your head." He rambled.

She just shrugs, "I could have done that easily on my own." She smiles at him who keeps looking at her apologetically.

He nods. "That's good." He stares at her seriously, "How are you?"

She frowns at him. Why is he worried about her? He should be more worried for his new born child and wife now that _Moriarty_ has threatened his family and also hurt his friend. _Oh Mike Stamford…_ she mourned mentally. "I am fine." She answers firmly. She sits up slowly his time and waved off his help to help her sit up. "Did you hear about Mike? Do you know what happened?" She asked gravely, she isn't really sure if she wants to know or not. How could she when she know this happened because it is her fault. She noticed John's left hand twitching about then he clenched it into a fist, "John?" She said horsely. This could only mean bad news.

"A gas explosion... Same _bullshit_ excuse..." He said in gritted teeth. "He is in surgery at the moment, he was in the tub when it happened so that saved him from the major explosion. Don't know much other than he had second degree burns everywhere. They said he is lucky to have made it..." He said in an exhausting voice.

She could hear the lie in his tone, as a doctor herself she knows that voice... Heck she uses that voice when she is talking to a family of a missing person who is hoping the Jane or John Doe on her slab isn't their loved one. It's a voice of false hope. "Tell me how bad it is..." she demanded quietly.

He looked away from Molly's intense gaze, "I wish I knew Molly. If he can make this surgery, it will not be easy for him." He admitted.

She sobbed a tearless tear and turns to look at the wall beside her. A tear escaped her and she wiped it quickly. "You should be with your family."

He clears his throat to stop himself from being emotional as well, "Lestrade is there with them, and Mary wanted me to check on you as well." He says quietly and she could tell he is lying.

She shakes her head, "I know Mary seems like the kind of woman that can take the world on her own." She mentally grimaces at the memory when Mary screamed at John to leave her room. "But she just had a baby and hormones mess up emotions like that. You need to be with her."

"Molly…" he insisted but his face could tell that he is swaying to her suggestion.

She grabs his hand and squeezes it briefly, "I am fine, I promise. I fainted because I have eaten for a day and I haven't had proper sleep for a week." She explained. He stares at her as if he doesn't believe what she is saying, "I promise if I feel all _funny_, I'll call you straight away." She puts two fingers on her chest and winks at him. "_Go," _she insisted.

He sighs in defeat, "Okay then" he stands up, "_He_ can keep an eye on you." He nudges his head towards Sherlock. He laughs at her when she grimaced.

She doesn't need anyone watching her, especially Sherlock. All she wants to do is go home and sleep in her own bed. She sticks her tongue out at him. "Tell Mary I said hi then."

He nods in response and leaves the room pretending not to rush out.

She just stares at the closed door not waiting to look at Sherlock who was still pacing around and nodding on the phone then started to groan as if someone was telling him what to do. "Brilliant. Well phone me if _anything_ happens." Sherlock ordered then he pockets his phone and then straightens out and looks at Molly. "All right?" he asked.

She couldn't help but groan. She just has to get used to being asked that. She rubbed the bridge of to not get annoyed. She seemed like a weakling fainting like that.

"I didn't see John hit your head but I heard it. I am sure you have a nice decent size bump on your head." He added. He sat down beside her and softy touched the bump on her head. "Does it hurt?" he asks again and grins knowingly.

She was grateful that he isn't talking about the _fainting _part. She smiled in return, "No… I've had worse." She frowns at her memory, in her senior year in med school she and Marie had to trade beds from staying on the top bunk most of the semester to the bottom bunk. Molly had fallen from the top bunk one night after a long study binge and Marie had demanded they'd trade because once Molly has done something so clumsy it would be bound to happen again.

He still had his hand on her head; he was tangling his fingers on her hair. He did that for a few more moments until he notices her watching him curiously. He clears his throat, "Well, then." He stands up instantly. "You ready to go home?"

She doesn't really know if she wants to go home or not just yet. But at some point she knows she has to, she isn't needed at the moment so might as well get some proper rest. Her head is still slightly pounding and her bed calling to her. So it wouldn't be such a bad idea, "Sure," she answered and stands up also.

"Good. You need to pack as well." He says nonchalantly as he glanced at his watch and opens the door. "You've got a plane to catch in two hours."

She stops her steps and stares at him confoundedly, "A plane to catch?" she repeats.

His eyebrows met in annoyance as if her question was an idiotic one, "Yes, we've set it all up for you to spend time with your mother in Canada for a few weeks or until this _Moriarty_ issue gets dealt with."

She blinks a few times trying to understand what he had said. She tries to talk but no sound leaves her mouth but a moan. She looks down at his ankle and notices that the anklet monitor isn't blinking anymore. _That makes sense, he doesn't need me anymore… now that Moriarty came out of his shadows. Sherlock is a free man._ She clenches her fists angrily, "I can't—. " She stutters, so she starts again, "I can't just up and leave Sherlock. My _life _is here, my _job_…"

He just leans on the door and glowers at the intern who was about to enter the on call room. She squeaked like a mouse and ran the other direction. He crosses his arms across his chest, "It'll still be waiting for you. The important thing is to lay low for now."

She kept shaking her head in disbelief. She refused to believe what he is telling her. Last time Moriarty was threatening Sherlock he wanted to face Moriarty head on with her help, and now he wants her to _run_. "So your suggestion is for me to go to my mother in another continent?" she asked desperately.

He laughs sarcastically, "It's not a suggestion, Molly. It's a done deal. Mycroft had already set up a security detail at your mother's. He called her as well and she is delighted to have for your vacation. Of course she doesn't know the real reason for it." He explains slowly.

She could feel the fury boiling inside her. She usually can control with her temper with breathing but for some reason she had forgotten how. It would have better if he asked her if she was a little weakling for fainting so she can defend herself than plan her next few months without her knowledge. This is_ much_ worse. "No." she breathes angrily.

He raised an eyebrow, "No?" he growled at her.

"If you're doing this because I fainted—."

He shuts the door loudly and cutting her off, he ruffles his hair back furiously. "It hardly matters that you fainted. You haven't eaten anything all day yesterday when you usually have something in your mouth to munch on when you have time. So that's _quite obvious_ why you fainted." He rolled his eyes.

She narrows her eyes at him fiercely. She had to physically hold herself back from launching at him. Her hands are definitely tingling from anger. He just called her a guzzler or a binge eater… or in subtext… one of those.

He just continued anyway ignoring that fact that he just offended her. His voice got louder and louder every second the angrier her gets, "Oh for god's sake Molly, why are you making this difficult?"

She scoffs. "_I'm making it difficult?"_ she mumbles under hear breath. "_I'm _making this difficult?!" she squeals at him. The sound of her voice threw her off for a moment. She didn't know she couldn't make this annoying pitch come out of her lips and also the fact that she has never been this angry in her life, she always tries to be rational. What Sherlock doesn't know is that she doesn't really have a good relationship with her mother. She hasn't seen her mother since her engagement party over a year ago and hasn't spoken to her in two months, so visiting her mother would only cause the woman to ask questions about why Molly's staying that long. She is actually closer to her aunt who lives in Dublin but she is positive Sherlock wants her as far away from Europe as possible.

"You're the one who is telling me to run to Canada like a little coward!" she yells back at him, "I don't want Moriarty to think he has that power over me for running away. I am not afraid of him. So no! I know the one thing I am keeping is my bravery."

"Bravery doesn't matter if you end up dead!"

"Yeah well at least I died fighting for something I _believe_ in!" she snaps back instantly. She keeps a steady eye contact with him even though she is actually shaking, she has to clench her fist to keep steady or stop herself from slapping him or knocking him out. A tiny voice in her head is asking her when she had gotten so violent but she shoved that voice back in her head.

"Oi!" Lestrade walked in the room slamming the door behind him. He glances between Molly and Sherlock who were giving each other death stares and didn't even move an inch acknowledging that he just slammed the door really loudly or let alone notice he was there. He puts his hands on his hips and shouts at them, "What the bloody hell is going on in here? This room isn't sound proof people can hear you squabbling like children!"

But Molly and Sherlock are still unfazed by the disruption. She does admit that she is acting like a child which is very unbecoming of her. It is Sherlock that usually acts like a brat not her. Besides yelling at him will never end well, and they would never get anywhere because once Sherlock has made up his mind there is nowhere around it but one thing he doesn't realize is that she is different from three years ago. She isn't the wimpy girl that always gives in to Sherlock no matter how ridiculous his request is from just a small smile from him.

She finally remembered to breath. She did three deep breathes before she spoke in a deadly and venomous voice, "I am only repeating this _one more time,_ so make sure to sear this into your stubborn brain." She offered. "_I. Am. Not. Going_." she said slowly enunciate each word carefully between her teeth, "Unless it's to my flat where I will be at whether you like it or not." She raises an eyebrow waiting for a response.

He is just fuming for the first time in his life he is speechless. He clenches his teeth, "You are getting on that plane." He orders her firmly.

She just smiled smugly expecting that response. She steps closer to him that she is only an inch away from him. She looks up trying to emanate his coldness, "Watch me." She challenged.

He narrows her eyes at her and a growl escaped his throat. But no words have come out of him.

She turns to head to the door and was ready to walk out. Lestrade moved away from her immediately when she got to the door, he had an amused look on his face he has never seen Sherlock like this before, "He finally met his match…" he mutters at her.

She opens the door, but before she shuts it behind her she says angrily without looking at Sherlock's furious face. She could feel him glaring at her since the back of her neck, "Oh since you volunteered me to go to my mother's, you can tell her that I'm staying in London." She shuts the door before Sherlock would say something ruining her one and only victory.

She continued power walking; ignoring the fact that John had been crying out for her. She is still very angry that she thinks she shouldn't talk to another human being because whoever that will be she is going to pity after the fact that she would probably be screaming profanities at this person.

_How dare he plan my life without telling me? _She doesn't really understand why he thinks it's alright… he should know better. He probably is doing it for some _heroic_ reason that she'd understand if she isn't clouded with irrational rage. She could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket. She ignored it knowing that it probably is John asking her what was going on. After three more times of her phone buzzing she decided she probably should answer just to tell them to go away, "No, I am going home. You can tell _him_ to shove it." she growled on the speaker. She glowers at bystanders who were laughing at her.

"You and Sherlock had a _little _argument like a _boring_ old couple?" a cold chilling voice sang on the other end of the line.

She freezes on the spot and all she could her is her heart pumping loudly in her chest. "Moriarty." She breathes. She had to hold on to the wall next to her for support. She wanted so much to either run back to the hospital or home but she couldn't move. She wipes the cold sweats dripping from her forehead. She looks at her phone to see who called and it's a private number. "_Typical_," she muttered. She immediately put the phone back to her ear when she heard him talk again.

"Did you miss me?" He asked darkly.

She stopped breathing so she wouldn't start hyperventilating. "No," she says firmly. She tried to sneakily call someone on her phone, she was lucky her last call was Lestrade if she could just hit redial…

"You better not do anything foolish if I were you, Molly Hooper." He threatened

That's when she notices her heart stopped beating completely when she saw a red dot between her ribs then it moved right above her chest where her heart is. She almost whimpered but was happy that it didn't escape her throat. "That doesn't scare me." She was able to mutter bravely. She did tell Sherlock if she was going to die then at least she was still got her courage no matter how stupid the cost was.

"I figured much so then this is where it gets _fun…"_ He says calmly he started laughing when the red dot on her chest disappeared, "Follow the light like a _kitty_, Molly."

And she did, the red dot was on the floor by foot then it appeared on the back of a skull of a woman across her eating at a restaurant. Laughing, smiling not knowing that she could die at any moment if Moriarty thinks that Molly has done something he finds defiant. "What do you want?" she asks desperately.

"Ohhh… I've got your full attention now, don't I, _love?_"

* * *

_**A/N: and another dun dun dun… If you want more please review k? alright hope you enjoyed this! 3 (Read You Owe Me as well!)**_


End file.
